Lucubrate
by Hiroto Sumi
Summary: Nariko and Jirou agree to become sex partners, but what happens when Jirou begins to go out of control? Warning: Hentai.
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are mine. Please ask me before using any of the characters in this story. Thanks to D. J. Scales for the story request.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes anal, Hentai, masturbation, and mature content. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned. Chapter One: The Assignment

The sunlight was shimmering through the enormous classroom windows, as thirty aligned wooden desks sat across the smooth wooden floorboards. A Senior high school student, in whom the males wore sapphire jackets over short sleeved white shirts with black pants, occupied each seat. The females wore sapphire jackets over white short sleeved blouses with plaid black and silver mini skirts. Black leggings went up to the knees for modesty. The instructor, an elderly man of brown soft eyes with a gray suit, stood at the front of the room with his right hand shakily writing the instructions in white chalk across the blackboard.

"This assignment will be due in two weeks," he explained with a raspy voice. "You will each be assigned to a partner, and you will be assigned a chapter. You must write a 500-word essay on it describing the character development, plot change, and any other significant details. Then each group will present the information to the class." He began to write each student name paired with another by group number, in which the digit matched the chapter of the book. The instructor's name was Mr. Ganlu, and he was rather strict with frequent assignments.

Two names emerged on the board of Jirou Tasu and Nariko Haku for chapter three. They were both the quiet and hard working types that sat in the back row of the classroom. Jirou was about five feet six inches tall with short brown hair and heavenly cobalt eyes. His hair was a bit spiked at the front, or his bangs overshadowed his forehead. Nariko was about five foot four inches tall with black hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her twinkling emerald eyes were always observing her surroundings with caution.

The two students were both eighteen years old, and about to graduate from the seminary known as Wainla High School. The teenagers glanced at the board, and then took a long stare at each other. The male gasped within while shyly gazing at the female partner. She too was alarmed, in which neither of them was comfortable to working with the opposite gender.

"Hi Nariko," Jirou whispered. He raised his right hand and waved as she too nodded her head in agreement. They both had the olive colored novel across the desk, as their black binders were wide open beneath it with yellow pencils resting along the right hand side of the notebook paper. The teacher completed his lecture as he gave the remaining time of the period for each group to discuss the project with each other.

"Chapter three, huh," Nariko thought aloud. "That's my favorite number." She was very anxious, as she wasn't sure what to comment about toward the raw proposition companion. "So, should we meet after school, and get this done before Friday?"

"Sure, the sooner the better," he remarked with a soft smirk across his face. "Want to meet at my house? I have parents and a sibling, but they're often at work, which will give us plenty of concord and restrain to study with."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Nariko retorted with a wide smile. "Now, how about each time that we meet we go over a certain amount of pages, and then do a brief summary. Then next week we should focus on the essay." She turned her eyes toward the notebook, and began writing with her right hand while using the basic pencil. He focused for a moment on her words, and felt eager to follow along with her plan. "I think we could be done by next Wednesday at the earliest."

"Sounds great," the taller one uttered. "It's Monday now, so getting done in a week and a half is an excellent concept. Plus then by Friday there will be plenty of time to practice the presentation." The lass looked up from her notes and stared into his eyes. She was trembling within, but she kept her gaze directly toward him.

"250 words each?" the partner inquired. "I don't mind typing it out, unless you're faster than me on the computer." Jirou shook his head and then began to write the instructions onto his blank notebook paper with his right hand. "Okay then, I'll see you right after school." The bell rang within the hallway as half of the students immediately got up from the metal rod chairs, and darted for the exit.

"Yeah, see you soon," he remarked coolly. However, deep down he realized that he had just accepted to have a girl in his room for the very first time, in which he didn't want to frighten her away with his geek like personality. Fortunately all of the students had each other's contact information, so she already knew his address. The next several moments were a huge blur to him as he watched her saunter away, and he quickly followed into the hallway.

The locker was shamrock green with two feet of width and five feet of height. The walls and floors were white with paneling overhead. The classroom doors were sliding doors with pale tones, except for the petite glass window at the top. A swarm of students encircled him as he opened up his locker door, pulled out his azure blue backpack, dumped his belongings within, and threw it over his back before shutting the locker sealed closed. His shoes tapped across the floors as he walked toward the double doors at the end of the space.

The sun felt warm and comforting as he stepped down onto the paved sidewalk, in which the school was rather massive with seashell colored walls. A huge tar road went beside the exterior sidewalk, in which the yellow school buses drove past the area to pick up or drop off the students. Jirou was one of the few that were close enough to simply jog home. The street divided left and right as he took the right turn toward a set of woods.

The pale sidewalk encircled the trees as up ahead he could see various houses along the horizon. Different neighborhood openings greeted the male student, in which he went past the first few, and then entered his familiar street. His house was two stories with about two thousand square feet, or a simple house of refuge. The exterior was white with black frames and a door. A vacant driveway approached him as he went across the flat horizon onto the pale sidewalk toward the front door.

A silver key from his jacket's right hand pocket, in which the carpeted steps stood out the most when he first stepped inside, undid the flaxen lock. The structure was completely still, in which he knew that the remainder of his family would not be there for another few hours due to school or work. The stairs disconnected at the bottom with wooden paneling that went toward the kitchen. To the right was the living room, which housed several furniture pieces such as a detailed couch, chair, and dresser of Asian culture. The glass table in the center had a few magazines on top for decoration.

Jirou removed his shoes and placed them to the side of the front door, as his heart was beginning to pound in full throttle. He recognized that he had only a few minutes before the guest would arrive. His white socks stomped up the steps toward the bedroom to the left, in which his was in the center of three different bedrooms. The master suite was to the left with its own personal bathroom, so he had to use the miniature toiletry and shower in the room to the right. His sister's room was also beside the restroom. All of the pale doors were shut as the hallway was painted in a pale white color for simplicity.

Jirou immediately stood in his room, and was satisfied to see that his space was tidy with the cerulean colored sheets neatly covering the bleached mattress beneath it. The two white pillows were at the top. A small gray desk sat beside it to the right with a gray lamp, and a black digital clock. The windows with blue curtains were past the bed, or on the opposite side of the room. His closet was to his left, and the wooden dresser sat across from the bed beside the desk with the schoolbooks and the laptop.

The student quickly sat his backpack beside the door, and then scurried down the steps. He patiently waited by the door for her reveal, in which a minute later he heard a soft knock on the door. His right hand twisted the golden knob and exposed his house for the project partner.

"Nice house," she complimented. Jirou didn't respond and shut the door behind her, as she too put her shoes by the door next to his. "Where would you like to study?" Jirou grasped onto the wooden railing and went up the straight stairs, as she held her backpack in her right hand while slowly pursing after him. "You're room?"

"Yeah, I hope that's okay," Jirou stated. "We have about two hours and then my little sister will come home from school. My mother usually picks her up after work, and drives her home. My father won't return until around 7:00 PM, and sometimes later than that."

"Oh, I see," Nariko acknowledged with a nod. They stood in his bedroom entrance as he seized his backpack, and went over to the bed. Beneath it was a silver rectangular carpet that concealed the wooden floors. She too went to his side, and began to unzip her bag. She noticed the black rolling chair beside the laptop, as its screen was shut, or not exposing the computer's desktop.

"Do y-you like it?" Jirou stammered. He felt his face grow hot from his inner timid personality. Nariko did a 360 and stared at each angle of the room for a moment before opening up her mouth to speak. Her head nodded as her black silky hair concealed her forehead.

"It's lovely indeed," she mumbled. "That magazine though on your desk…" Nariko wandered toward his laptop, as he bit his lower lip apprehensively. Her hands gripped the pink covered booklet as her eyes suddenly widened. It came from a pile of books stacked orderly beside his laptop. "Is this a limited edition copy?"

"What?" Jirou wheezed. He watched as she held it up and revealed his inner deepest darkest secret within an instant. It was an adult magazine filled with toys, lingerie, videos, and more. His face was cherry red with embarrassment as he sensed that she was about to call him the biggest pervert in the world for owning such an item.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Nariko also began to flush with pink cheeks as she sat on the edge of the bed while holding onto the magazine. "I too, um, order this magazine." Jirou felt his jaw drop in astonishment, as she began to explain her story to him in a whispered like tone of voice. "I'm a closet pervert. Sometimes you get those urges to explore certain parts of yourself, or you wonder about how other people do it. I recognize the headboard of your bed. I too have the same furniture piece, but in pink. It contains a secret slot underneath that stores all of your toys. Please don't tell anyone this though. I try my hardest at school, and I like to appear to be normal to everyone else."

"Wow." Jirou sighed. "Me too." She stood up and remained across from him beside the bed. He relaxed his arms by his sides and could hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears. "Is that copy rare or something? How do you get away with it?"

"I'm an only child, and my parents work long hours, so sometimes it's just myself at the apartment," Nariko whined. "I'm not sure if it's boredom or not, but after my friend shared the magazine with me, I've been trying out everything that I can. This magazine has some of the most intriguing items that I have ever seen. I have plenty of time to… You know… What about you?"

"It's what I do every day after school," he answered. "I sometimes do it late at night too after everyone else has gone to sleep. You're right about the bed. I work over the weekends, so I buy everything possible from the store to uh please myself. I actually have some female products that came for free. You can try them out if you would like to."

"Thank you, Jirou," Nariko grinned. "I'm glad that you understand how I feel. Maybe this project will help us get to know more about each other. If it's not too much to ask… Do you think… That we could share our toys with one another?" Her face was a rosy red, as her statements came out stuttered from embarrassment.

"Sure, I don't mind," he snickered. "Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't we study for a bit, but then peruse each other? It would be fascinating to learn how the body reacts to it all, the foreplay, the toys, and the sex. You know, as part of the project, that is, if you want to. I hope I'm not being too pushy, and the toys are cleaned after every single use."

"I have wondered about guy stuff," Nariko giggled. "I'm not sure about the intercourse part yet, but yes, let's be sex partners." She suddenly tossed the magazine onto the bed, and grasped her hands with his. They both stared at each other for a long while, and felt the warmth between their fingers. "We can use the project as an excuse to visit each other, too, and test stuff on each other, for research of course."

"So, a secret project, huh." Jirou sensed the excitement begin to swell within him, as thoughts of overcoming his terror of intimacy jarred his mind. "What should we scrutinize first?"

End of Chapter One


	2. The First Study Session

Chapter Two: The First Study Session

"Uh…" Nariko sighed and continued to stare straight ahead at her new sex partner Jirou. They both fell silent for a minute, as they were both reddening and flustered from the contemplation about sex. "Are we sure that we want to do this? Is it something that we can get in trouble for?"

"I don't think so," Jirou answered. "We're both over eighteen years old, but it would probably anger the family if they heard that you got pregnant or something. I do have a consistent dread of accidentally doing something like that to someone." He paused for a moment and felt his eyeballs become glued toward her delicate presence. "We would have to get used to seeing each other naked, and we would definitely need to use protection."

"I've never seen a real penis before," Nariko admitted. Her face was even redder, as Jirou's ears perked at her raw wording. "But yeah, I'll definitely let you know if I'm uncomfortable with something before we do it. I'm really inquisitive about this kind of stuff to be honest. I hear it feels awesome after the painful part."

"Painful?" Jirou repeated. "Oh, yeah, the cherry thing. Anyway, maybe we should start with something minor and natural, and go from there. What do you want to know about guy stuff?" His eyes gazed into hers, as he heeded her stare narrowing down toward his pants.

"I watch the DVD's, but sometimes I wonder how reality really works," she uttered. "If it's not too much of a request, do you think that you could, um, explain or show the erection process to me?" Nariko's emerald eyes continuously began to glance back and forth from his glare to his lower limbs.

"Before I do that, what happens when you get into the mood?" Jirou smirked. "I mean, yes, I will do it, but I don't want this to be a one-sided project." His right hand lowered as he sat on the floor for a moment, and opened up the concealed drawer that she had exposed earlier that afternoon.

"Girls get, um, hard around here," she mumbled. Her hands grasped her medium sized bosom for a moment before falling to her sides. "And down there, I think. Sorry, it's less noticeable than yours, I suppose." He nodded his head and pulled out a thin purple rubbery slick vibrator from the drawer. It was about six inches long and half an inch thick. "An anal vibrator?"

"It is, yeah," Jirou sighed. "Girls are very fortunate to have more than one hole." The male student stood up while Nariko peeked into the compartment to see many various devices organized within it. "Thank you for your explanation, and I deeply appreciate it. In return I shall show you how the erection process works. If that is fine with you."

"Okay, sure," Nariko replied while clasping her hands together along her chest. "You can't do it with thoughts of me though?" Her eyes narrowed with a bit of dismay, as Jirou simply chortled. "What's so funny?"

"It's like I mentioned before. I am a closet pervert. I don't have that extreme of an imagination yet. Plus, I haven't seen a girl naked before either. Now if you will excuse me for a moment." Jirou departed from the room as Nariko continued to stand beside the bed. She glanced at the clock to see that an hour had gone by, or that they had about another hour alone before someone would arrive at his house.

Jirou returned a few minutes later as he instantly seized Nariko's right hand, and shoved a miniature controller into it. The device was about an inch wide and long with a knob turned towards off. The other side had the word on. He sat on the bed with his legs widened as he signaled for her to sit between them. She did so, and kneeled with her knees resting along the edge of the carpet. Her right hand activated the device, as Jirou began to feel the intense vibration from within.

"My butt!" Jirou exclaimed aloud. He grasped the mattress sheets with his hands, and began to grunt while releasing uncontrollable moans. "It feels more intense with someone watching me." Nariko let out a sigh of awe, as the epicenter of his pants began to twitch. A lump bulged through the fabric while springing upward with titillation. Jirou moaned again as he felt his dick grow and toughen. It began to throb as its seven inch long and almost two-inch width was thrashing through his lower attire.

"Fascinating," Nariko complimented. "I feel flustered, to be honest. Your sounds are so intriguing." Jirou sensed pre-cum trickling from the tip, and let out another rousing groan of pleasure. "You don't have to jizz your pants for me." The dick was beginning to shudder and giving off the appearance that his waist was heavily quivering from the masturbation.

"Do you feel ready to give your first blow job?" Jirou questioned with a wide grin. "Or do you prefer to watch a young man jerk off right in front of you? I have to calm it down somehow." Nariko seemed hesitant and bit her lower lip anxiously. Her right hand was gripping the controller as if she too was fervent to scratch such an itch.

"What happens if I turn off the toy?" she wondered. "Sometimes I lose the mood if I keep myself busy enough." Jirou sighed and shook his head as a moist spot began to enlarge around the tip. It went through his boxer shorts and formed a stain on his pants around the bulge of the tip of the hardened cock.

"I guess it would shrink after a while," Jirou retorted. "But now I feel like I have to relieve it somehow." Nariko continued to watch in awe, as Jirou released more staggering moans of satisfaction. "A few more minutes of this will make it explode for sure!" Jirou felt his penis twitching and throbbing violently beneath his boxer shorts, in which the vibrator was rasping within his butt. Nariko felt tempted to let the scene play right across from her, but a part of her was still uncertain about seeing the outcome.

"Anal sure is amazing," Nariko muttered beneath her breath. Jirou felt himself about to go over the edge, as the vibrator continued to thump within his posterior. "I wonder if that's what anal sex feels like." Her fingers continued to clutch onto the remote, but her inquisitiveness caused her to continue to stare at the excited cock that was bulging through his pants like she had never seen before.

"Gah!" Jirou couldn't handle the singularity of the vibrator any further, as his right hand protracted deeply between his thighs. His fingers rasped the cloth of his lower attire, and more specifically against the concealed penis that was lusting after his attention. The fingers went upwardly and downwardly as Nariko watched in glee. "I'm about to climax, I mean, I'm about to come!" His grip resolutely scraped the base of the hidden dick like an alarming itch. "I can feel the semen stewing within my balls!"

"The hot sticky stuff." Nariko leaned back a bit, as Jirou's sounds became intensely loud and jarring. He shut his eyes and arched his head backwards. His complete hand was now wrapped around the fluttering nugget and moving toward the ceiling and then the bed sheets. The male student suddenly released his grasp as his right hand returned to the mattress with a tense clutch.

"This is it! This is an ejaculation!" Jirou hollered with a roaring groan. The dick thrust forward, and began to spew the pale substance all over the interior of his pants. The wet spot rapidly spread and engulfed the entire zipper area of his lower school uniform. Nariko gazed at the tip as it spurted several more times while Jirou began to heavily breathe between laments of overwhelming indulgence. His voice calmed down as the cock began to shrivel, in which the zipper district of his pants was flat once again. However, his attire surfaced as if he had accidentally spilled water all over the frontal zone of it. "Phew. That felt awesome. You can turn the vibrator off now. It won't be able to erect again for a while. So, what did you think?"

"I'm sorry that you had to ruin your uniform," the female student apologized while de-activating the toy. "It was fascinating to observe though, so thank you for the presentation. Next time you won't have to cover it up for me." Jirou nodded his head in agreement, and continued to pant while tirelessly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're welcome, and it's okay," he answered. "I'll wash my uniform and change before my family gets home. Speaking of which we have about a half-hour of actual study time for that project." Nariko sighed and put the controller onto the floor beside her thighs. She felt frisky from the public masturbation, and her own pussy was begging for attention with seeping pre-cum moistening her obscured panties.

"Are you sure that you want to work on it while having spoiled jizz in your pants?" she smirked. The partner gasped and blushed from her awkward and sudden question. "I mean, if it won't take long to change then I don't mind waiting, or I can go home early and we'll work on it for sure tomorrow after school."

"Or, you can do the same for me," Jirou grinned. "Show me how you would react to a vibrator." Nariko gawked in astonishment for a brief moment but then let out a heavy sigh of consideration.

"I'm concerned that you will get a lot less out of it compared to me," she uttered. "You'll barely be able to see anything, and I might cause you to, you know, erect again. Besides, shouldn't we get a head start on the project?" Jirou slipped off of the bed and immediately put his hands into the opened drawer while Nariko wriggled in place with anticipation.

"This is way more thrilling than the school project," he argued. "I may not see anything, but I will still be able to hear your sounds. If I have to jerk myself again then I will. I still have the toy in me, so you don't have to relieve it or anything like that if that's what you're worried about. Come on, pick a vibrator, and we'll be done before my folks arrive." He stopped plundering through the cabinet and took out a pink vibrator in the shape of a dick with a thick tip and a rubbery but smooth texture to it.

"Oh, alright, since we're sex partners," Nariko agreed. She seized the toy and stood up before going onto the opposite side of the bed to hide her misconduct. The youth squatted onto the floor, and pulled her pale panties toward the floor with her left hand while gripping onto the device with her right hand. She rubbed the tip against her vulnerable pussy for a moment while letting out a bellowing moan.

"Is this what a real penis feels like?" she inquired aloud, but Jirou didn't hear her. The tip finally penetrated her feminine opening as she slipped the six inch long and two inch wide adult toy into her petite maidenhood. Her panties were restored to normal, but the edge of the vibrator was bulging through it. The young adult sat on the edge of the mattress and faced the perverted male as he faced her with his bottom glued to the floor.

"I'm activating it now," he told her. His right hand was holding onto the wireless controller as Nariko could feel the thick dildo being suckled by her tight walls within. The vibrator began to throb as she let out an uncontrollable lament of delight. A wave of sensuality enveloped her as her hands held onto the bed sheets while her back arched a bit.

"Can you see anything?" Nariko wondered. She spread her legs a bit as Jirou leaned forward with reddened cheeks. She glanced at his pants to see that he wasn't responding sexually just yet. He nodded his head and comfortably smiled. The vibrator pulsed within as it felt like a thick dick like dildo was rasping the walls of her pussy.

"Your tits are already hardening," he admitted. "I can see the toy moving around, too. It's okay if you want to be vocal about it. Pretend that I'm not here." His hands were resting in his lap as he was still gripping onto the plastic switch. Nariko attempted to repose, but his attendance was rather taunting. She continuously eyed the damp spot on his lower attire out of peculiarity and anxiety.

Nariko felt the vibrator's tip rasp against her deepest corner, as she let out a whining moan of uneasiness and gratification. Her hands gripped her bosom and began to caress it. Her sensual resonance raised in volume while the pleasure began to feel rather breathtaking. She could feel her panties becoming soaked from the pre-cum, in which she hoped that her scent wasn't dripping onto the man's blankets for latter inspiration.

"I think I'm gonna cum soon," Nariko spat with a cherry red expression of eroticism. Her eyes finally stopped observing his crotch area, and began to gaze at the bedroom door. "D-do you have any requests before I finish?" She sensed her waist throbbing with voluptuousness while her mouth was still open while releasing heavy groans.

"This is just a general question, and you don't have to do it, but do you think you could cum while standing up?" he inquired. "I have this weird idea in mind." His hands covered his zipper area as he sensed his penis stirring with life from the female student's titillating pitches. "I think we should use the vibrators in class tomorrow."

"What?" Nariko thought about the embarrassment of the scene in mind, but she had seen the erotic shows where the characters utilized the adult toys while in public places. "I'm gonna cum!" The dark-haired student loudly exclaimed while feeling herself going over the edge from the firm grip of her hands against her breasts, and the pounding vibrator within her pussy. The orgasm caused the pleasure to overcome her with the feeling of relief tenfold. Her waist was twitching from the orgasm as she heavily panted while leaning forward from exhaustion. Cum trickled within as it felt like the squirting of lotion for an instant.

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't see much," Jirou confessed while de-activating the toy. She felt it stop moving within her as she licked her lips with her tongue. "But, your sounds were so intense. Thank you for that. We also have about ten minutes left for cleaning up. So, what do you think of my concept? That could be study session two of our project. You're allowed to use anything of mine. I keep them clean. I promise. Better yet, we'll keep both vibrators in until we meet after school tomorrow!"

"Sure, that sounds reasonable," Nariko weakly commented. She slid off of the bed and joined his side as they both implored through the drawer of adult toys. Nariko sluggishly examined each one, as there were other items such as harnesses, straps, ropes, chastity belts, and objects by the dozens, lube, and so forth. Her body felt tired, but deep down she felt eager for the thickest and most humiliating toy within the box.

"There are some that wiggle," Jirou suggested. "Like tentacle vibrators that move side to side if you're bored of the stiff ones. Some squirt water for an ejaculation effect. There's even an octopus vibrator." Nariko was amazed to see so many choices, in which an entire month could be consumed by all of them with one toy used every single day. However, for him there was about two-week's worth of male items.

"I think we should pick ones that we aren't familiar with," she suggested. "To make the study session more intense. Which toy do you rarely use?" Their eyes met for a moment as Jirou made a face as if he was deep in thought.

"Obviously the female ones, and the chastity belt is pure torture, so I would say the monster theme ones are probably the least," he explained. "You can try this limited edition tentacle vibrator that either stays straight up, squirms, or even squirts water. Completely waterproof for shower usage." Nariko pondered about it for a moment and nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's both use it then from now until the next study session," she beamed. "But I think we should control it ourselves. We don't have to have it on the entire time either. It just needs to stay in. Is that right?"

"Yeah. Okay, you can have the purple one, and I'll take the red one." He handed her what looked like the sliced bit of a tentacle's tip and seven inches of its rubbery length. It was about two inches thick at the bottom and an inch thick at the top. The controller had various purple buttons on it across the plastic white surface. The name "tentacle vibrator 2.0" was written on the bottom in black letters. "The red one is anal, so yeah." The crimson tentacle toy was the same feature-wise, except that the entire object was half an inch thick. The parts of both toys were in separate pieces exposing its flexibility.

"I can't wait," Nariko happily stated. "Let's put them on and clean up before your family gets here. We have about five minutes." The two of them scrambled on opposite sides of the bed while undressing the bottom of the school uniform, removing the current vibrator, and swapping it with the tentacle one. Nariko unfortunately had to wear her cum covered panties, but Jirou changed into a fresh pair of dismal boxer shorts and jeans. The lass departed from the house just in time as the family car drove up onto a driveway a minute after her exit.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Second Study Session

Chapter Three: The Second Study Session

Jirou was uncomfortably sitting in his chair in the school classroom, as he felt uneasy knowing that the other students were glancing at him while he had such an embarrassing device within his rump. He could feel its stiffness in his butt as his dick was even stirring with uneasiness. His right pants pocket held the controller as he tapped his right shoe against the floor while impatiently waiting for Nariko to arrive. It was the next day and a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping outside while the students were sauntering into the room one by one.

'I'm so tired. This thing practically poked me all night,' he thought. 'Why did I come up with such a terrible idea?' Jirou had his hands clasped in his lap while feeling nervous from the thought of erecting at any moment while in public. The dark-haired school project partner finally arrived as she sluggishly made her way to her seat beside him. "Good morning."

"Hey, good morning, Jirou," Nariko whispered. "You look like you got less sleep than I did." They heard the warning bell sound within the hallway notifying the students that they had five minutes to get to class. Nariko also appeared to be rather drowsy, but in a somewhat good mood.

"It's in a very annoying position," he uttered with a frown. "But, what about you? Are you inclined to begin?" He glanced down to see Nariko's left hand grasping the controller at the ready. A few minutes remained as the clock was consistently ticking away. The teacher Mr. Ganlu had emerged as he put his brown briefcase onto the wooden desk while standing over it.

"I was so exhausted from yesterday that I fell right to sleep," she explained. "But yes, once class starts I will feel it for the first time." She smiled and faced forward as Jirou slouched within his seat. He too didn't know what to expect, and the scenes from the erotic shows of students utilizing the toys while being called on in class rang in his thoughts.

Jirou slipped his right hand into his pocket and quickly switched it with his left. His right hand remained on his desk as if he was preparing to jot down the notes from class. The bell sounded, as the classroom was full of students and the instructor began to speak. Both Jirou and Nariko glanced at each other with mischievous thoughts as their fingers pulled out the electronic device before placing it onto the lap for observation. Jirou could hear the man at the front of the classroom speaking, but the words were overpowered by the perverted contemplation.

The male student eyed the controller and looked at the various options. There was the basic on and off, the shift option for wiggling, power volume, and the squirt button for the finish. His finger selected the on option as he began to feel the vibrator throb within his posterior from behind. He let out an uncontrollable and silent moan as he felt the indulgence envelop him rather in a jiffy.

'Anal is quite uncomfortable,' Jirou thought. 'I feel like I have to go to the bathroom.' He cupped the area with his left hand while holding the remote, and sensed his dick beginning to jerk with ado. His cheeks were a rosy pink, as he glanced over to see Nariko also exposing a mortified expression. 'She's enjoying it too.' He released a weak smile, and then gazed downward to watch his cock spring upward from the unruly erection.

'I'm hardening in the middle of class,' the student gasped. 'This isn't the first time though.' A lump formed between his thighs as his manhood pulsed while quivering and hardening. His fingers rubbed against it as he groaned beneath his breath in delight. It felt like the toy was rasping his tight anal hole while his clutch was wrapped around the exterior length of his own groin.

Jirou attempted to listen to the lecture, but his erotic daydream was too distracting. He selected the wiggle option as the vibrator began to fidget side to side. It felt like a tentacle was jerking about within his hind end, in which the tip kept probing against his insides. His dick was completely erect with the tip poking through his lower attire. Pre-cum began to trickle and dampen the area as if he was accidentally urinating in his pants.

'The tentacles feels so awesome,' the male teenager smirked. He widened his mouth as he felt himself beginning to sweat from the derisive and lascivious scenario. His hand continued to press against his cock as he finally let loose, unzipping the top of his pants, slipping his fingers against his incompliant skin after dropping the controller onto the chair seat, and rigidly stroked while masturbating himself. Each wobble of the tentacle's tip would cause overwhelming pleasure to tingle from head to toe.

'I'm going to come soon,' he grunted while biting his lower lip with anxiousness. His right hand lowered and swapped places with the other, in which his left hand grasped the remote with his thumb on the squirt button in position for the finish. He heard his chair begin to squeak as his fingers were viciously jerking off his dick while the tentacle vibrator felt like it had slipped completely within.

'My balls are swelling up!' His right hand palm dug a bit deeper, and began to caress his lower half of his manhood. Pre-cum was dripping down the sides and onto his presence while his eyes continued to stare at the controller. 'Just a bit more!' Jirou felt himself go over the edge as he withdrew his right hand, zipped up his lower uniform, and got into position for the climax.

"Jirou, can you answer the question for us?" the teacher Mr. Ganlu interrupted. His words echoed through Jirou's mind as the distraught student suddenly snapped back to reality. He sensed the ejaculation about to burst, as his thumb contiguously de-activated the adult toy. He was seconds away from exploding as the earthquake within his seat paused for a moment.

"Uh, what was the question?" His face was even hotter from the drastic attention, in which some of the students turned their heads toward his direction. He heard some giggles and sighs as the instructor simply shook his head. Nariko was also staring at him as she could tell from his face that he was in a restless arrangement.

"Wandering off again, aren't you, Jirou?" the irritated professor razzed. "Would someone else like to solve the problem instead?" The astonished young adult felt the spotlight turn away from him, in which he slouched in his chair a bit from disappointment. He softly heard another student speak up for him, in which he turned away from the classroom environment to relieve his full-grown cock.

'I hope I don't have to start all over again,' he whined. His thumb activated the tentacle vibrator once more, in which his manhood continued to throb and twitch from the rattling vibrations in his butt from behind. The user sat up, and arched his back a bit as he finally could feel himself about to ejaculate. 'I'm ready!' The youth grasped the desk with both of his hands, leaned forward while feeling the tentacle deeply penetrate him from behind, and wrapped his legs around the metal poles of the chair below. He pressed the squirt option, which sprayed hot water from the tip of the tentacle against his anal walls. He felt his cock spring back and then burst the steamy sticky semen onto his pants.

'It's like a real tentacle monster is violating me! I'm coming!' He widened his mouth once again and held back a bellowing moan as he jizzed his uniform while feeling the vibrator's tip continue to hump his anal canal. The release went on for several seconds as he began to heavily breathe. He turned off the vibrator and watched as his groin shrunk back to its normal proportions.

'That was the basic setting level,' he grinned. 'I can try the next setting during lunch.' The class continued on as he felt the exhaustion overcome him while he relaxed himself behind the desk. The front of his pants was a hot mess with the pale semen seeping through the zipper area. Jirou glanced over toward Nariko to see that she too was rather drowsy as if she just perfected her session with the tentacle vibrator.

"At least you didn't get called on," he whispered to her. The end of class bell sounded a moment later as the both of them leaned toward each other to talk. "So, what do you think? Feels like the real thing?" The male partner was eye level with her as she had pink cheeks and a bit of drool across her chin.

"I don't know what the real thing feels like, Silly," she laughed. "It was great, yeah, but I'm willing to try something else. Do you have any other toys with you?" Jirou shook his head, in which devious contemplation began to teeter in his fantasies.

"Want to try something more physical?" he wondered. "We have to move on to the next step as sex partners eventually." Nariko seemed a bit concerned but curious as she inched closer towards him. "Meet me at the restroom in the basement during lunch period." They both nodded in agreement and separated from each other while the other students were exiting the classroom. About three hours later the two students met at the assigned location, which was in the more decayed section of the school building where classes originally were held, but replaced with fresh classrooms on the upper levels.

"So which bathroom are we going to use for this?" Nariko thought aloud. They were both standing by the restroom doors as the hallway was dimly lit with pale walls, dark green lockers on both sides, classroom doors of wooden frames, and a rusty marbled floor with some broken patches along the tiled ceiling. The two doors were in cobalt blue with the women and men's signs on each one for labeling, or the men's room was on the left. "Personally the women's restroom is probably a lot cleaner and tidy."

"Okay then." Jirou extended his right hand forward as if encouraging her to step through the doorway first, or attempting to be polite. She went through the doorway, opening up the door first with a simple push of the hands, and then he quickly followed her inside. The door slipped shut behind them as it was a petite restroom with a basic glass window across from the doorway, four sapphire colored stalls to the left, and three sinks with mirrors to the right. The sinks were white with silver faucets on each, in which the walls were also a slight blue gray color. The ceiling and floor was a crusty white with plainness.

The two students stepped into the first stall on the left as Nariko was standing beside the toilet, but Jirou swiftly corrected the positioning with his hands grasping her shoulders, and swapping places with her while shoving her about, or the lass closest to the stall door. The stall was about thirty inches wide and forty inches long in dimension, in which she locked the area shut for protection. The toilet was milky with no seat cover, silver plumbing, and a gray toilet paper canister to the right of it. Jirou immediately sat down onto the toilet seat with his pants still on, but he suddenly began to unzip his lower attire.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Nariko gasped with widened eyes. He exposed his bleached brief underwear that was semen coated with a somewhat repulsive stench as if he had ejaculated several times already that morning. He tugged the pants towards the floor with both of his hands, and then let off a wide smirk. Her eyes couldn't help but stare at the massive saclike lump of the garment deep between his upper thighs.

"Giving it some air," he retorted. "Phew, this vibrator is irritating my butt." His right hand lowered behind his back as he slipped it into his briefs, and shuffled it about while imploring for the vibrator's tip. He began to remove it with several loud grunts as his underwear stretched outward for a brief moment. The fingers were withdrawn and exposed the strongly utilized tentacle vibrator. The male student put the adult toy onto the top of the toilet paper cabinet, and let out a sigh of alleviation. "You do know how to do a hand job and a blow job correct? I think it's time that we move on to the next phase of our relationship with a bit of affinity masturbation. What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine with me," the female student answered. "I can't take it in the mouth though. Not right now at least." Jirou nodded once again as she sat between his legs, which were immediately widened. She extended her hands forward and reached for the briefs as her fingers reached for the top hem on both sides, and towed it towards the floor. His waist and dick were exposed as she noticed that his lower limbs were not that hairy. The cock was diminutive or dormant with a lack of redness to it.

"I understand. I'll warn you when it's about to explode." Jirou gazed downward while watching Nariko's fingers fluctuating forward towards his manly groin. Her right index finger stroked the base of it as Jirou released a moan of sensuality. Feeling someone else's touch was a lot more sensible and profound than he expected. The fingers wrapped around the pedestal as the hand moved upward and downward. They both perceived the cock beginning to swell and spring upward with ado.

"It's growing and hardening so quickly," the feminine partner stated with a grin. Jirou was becoming speechless as her strokes were becoming determined, imposing, and hurried. It erected and increased in size as Nariko leaned forward while grazing the tip with her tongue.

"Licking on surface," Jirou muttered. Her left hand reached up and grasped his balls as the double treatment caused him to uncontrollably groan with delight. Her mouth suddenly swallowed the top as she felt the nip begin to throb against her tongue. "Sitting blowjob." The male victim smirked realizing that the student was playing out the Hentai game options for masturbation. "How about deep throat?" He abruptly grasped her head with his hands, and forced her downward while the penis was heavily pressed into her aperture.

Nariko let out muffled laments of discomfort as her mouth stroked upward and downward with the cock pulsing and close to choking her. Her hands gripped onto his thighs for support while pre-cum was beginning to drip from the tip's tiny opening and into her mouth. Jirou was losing self-restraint as he felt the raw and first blowjob cause his manhood to twitch and harden intensely. He was about to go over the edge as the sounds of sucking echoed throughout the bathroom stall. Her eyes were shut with faint tears forming from the rushed misconduct.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jirou withdrew his hands and arched his back as Nariko hastily stopped while pulling her entire self away from the pending ejaculation. She let out heavy breaths of alleviation while gazing at Jirou. He had his mouth wide open, his dick wriggling with life, loud whines of pleasure bouncing off of the walls, and his hands gripping the toilet seat for balance. "Ah! I'm cumming!" The groin sprung downwards and then upwards as the pale sticky semen exploded from the tip, and landed all over him.

"Wow." Nariko was flabbergasted seeing the penis ejaculating several times sounding like rain splashing onto the tiled floor. His grunts were obnoxiously clamorous like he was experiencing the most intense orgasm ever. His waist was wiggling from the tremors of the overwhelming orgasm. The scene ended as his cock began to droop and shrink while he began to stiffly pant.

"That was my first actual blowjob and handjob," he commented. "It felt really good. I'm sorry that I got so carried away though." He leaned forward and grabbed some toilet paper while beginning to wipe his semen off from the nearby surfaces.

"It's okay. At least you didn't cum in my mouth like I had asked," Nariko retorted with a faint smile. "Hearing and seeing you react like that made me feel rather frisky to be honest." Jirou nodded in agreement, but deep down he wished that he could have seen her expression while swallowing his hot seed. She stood up and sighed while glancing about as if feeling disgusted from the sight of the sticky ooze enveloping pretty much everything around them. She had backed up in time to dodge it all. "Now what?"

"Lunch is probably almost over, so I'll clean up, and we'll meet up later for another study session," the male student explained. "You can use the vibrator until then if you want to." He was too tired to see that the companion was attempting to persuade him to violate her somehow as she lightly suspired once again.

"It's not the same though," she whispered beneath her breath. The teenager departed from the stall, and shut the door behind her while continuing to hear Jirou wiping himself off with the toilet paper. The hours swiftly passed as the school day ended and the afternoon hours approached the horizon with the sun changing the sky colors to a mix of gold, violet, and scarlet. Nariko and Jirou were in his bedroom like planned working on the project together, or so they thought.

Nariko returned the clean tentacle vibrator with the controller back to its original owner as he had his hands deeply occupied in the cabinet drawer full of other adult toys. She was sitting by his desk in his rolling chair while still endeavoring to hint at the male accomplice. She seized his adult toy magazine, and began to flip through the pages with glee. He finally completed the organization, shut the drawer, and took a look at her from the bedside.

"Do you see anything in there that you would like to try?" he inquired while blushing a little. He felt like she was acting different than usual, either trying to make him feel guilty for his forced deep throat move, or the fact that she had a tentacle like object stranded in her for almost a full day.

"Not really," she razzed. "Maybe later." The female student put the magazine down onto the desk, and walked over to where he was sitting rather slowly as if exhausted or anxious. "There's something that I would like to talk to you about." Jirou felt his face grow hot with redness as he assumed that he was about to hear the end of it from her. "I want to try anal with you. I want to feel your ejaculation somehow, and that seems to be the safest method at the moment. I hope it's not too much of a request."

"N-no we can do it," he stammered. The male youth felt apprehensive all of a sudden knowing that he would have to penetrate her from behind, or taking away a part of her innocence for the first time ever. "We have an hour before my family returns home." Nariko beamed and sat on the bed as she readied herself for the anticipated moment.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Third Study Session

Chapter Four: The Third Study Session

Jirou anxiously stared ahead while standing behind the bed, in which Nariko was facing the pillow while resting on her knees. Her panties were exposed and several inches away from his face as he sensed his inquisitive manhood beginning to stir from the visible lines of her pussy that were bulging through the garment itself. Both of them were blushing in vexation and anxiety as her thighs widened a bit.

"Do you know what to do, Jirou?" Nariko inquired while glancing back towards him. He softly nodded and extended his right hand forward while reaching for her panties. She stared at the wall again as she felt the heavy anticipation that was standing right behind her. His heart was throbbing within his bosom as he touched her upper thighs, and began to massage each side with each hand. "That feels soothing."

"Yeah," Jirou stated nervously. His hands moved in circular motions while pressing his fingertips over her luscious skin. He then put his left hand down onto the bed for support while putting his right knee onto the mattress swiftly followed by the left side. He released his grip and squatted over her while also resting upon his knees. He then placed his right hand onto her skirt, and slipped it beneath that while feeling the fabric of her panties.

"Here I go." Jirou began to press his hand into the top of her panties as he could feel her warm cheeks beginning to fall beneath his grasp. His fingers stretched downward while sensing the crack of her posterior, and finally landed upon the strained ingression. Jirou smirked for a moment as his right index finger began to probe at the hole, in which Nariko released a soft-teasing moan.

"Oh! M-my butt!" Nariko let out a sound of sensual captivation as Jirou also gasped, but was astonished from the female student's vocal reaction to his fingering. He continued to poke at the crater as her voice was becoming louder with each forward thrust. He could smell and see the pre-cum beginning to soak the area below his fingering around her maidenhood, or the area that he was off-limits to at the moment. Her oral moans were causing him to erect as if the concealed penis was being summoned to come forth out of his pants.

"I'm hardening…" Jirou muttered beneath his breath. He glanced down to see the customary bulge forming underneath the zipper to his uniform. He felt his waists beginning to twitch with excitement as if just the sight of a girl's panties would cause him to climax within his lower attire. His left hand began to stroke the lump between his thighs as he too began to groan in sync with his own masturbation of Nariko's posterior. Jirou then sat up a bit and unzipped his pants as Nariko let out a sigh of astonishment.

"Wait, I'm not ready yet," she told him while showing off her reddish cheeks. He slipped his trousers downward along with his pale and semen stained briefs as he then replaced his finger with the tip of his dick. Jirou's hands clasped her waist as he held himself close to her. He began to intensely rub the tip of it against her panties as she could feel the stiffness nudging her rump. The panties were still protecting her, as the fabric was moist due to his pre-cum beginning to spew from the nip of his cock.

"How about now?" he pleaded with a grunt. He then inched forward a bit and clutched her breasts instead as Nariko pleasantly wailed from his fingers latching onto her while giving the boobs a lovely squeeze. His balls were dangling against her pussy as she wiggled a bit in attempts to escape from the stiffened spheres rasping her innocence.

"N-no," Nariko whined. The sensation of his hands cupping her breasts and his penis stroking her panties was causing her to feel a bit overwhelmed from the daring foreplay. Jirou was also groaning due to the soft fabric rubbing against his dick. The male student did this for several more minutes, and then withdrew his hands from her presence. He stuck his fingers on the top of her garment, and began to pull it towards the bed. Her butt cheeks were exposed as her anal hole was rather petite, and her pussy was below that.

"Just a bit more." Jirou held onto her hips and stuck the tip of his cock against her tiny hole once again. The skin touching skin caused them both to loudly moan with surprise from the amusing contact. His skin to her felt like a rubbery toy that was too thick teasing her butt from behind, and his nip was feeling the opening with a bit of concern due to its short size.

"Please stick it in, and don't worry about the pain," Nariko begged him. Jirou let out a huge sigh of uneasiness as he grasped his dick with his right hand, and began to push it into the hole. It was like sticking a finger into a compressed ring as the cock slowly inched its way into her rump from behind. They both released moans of discomfort as Nariko felt the dick beginning to penetrate her, and Jirou felt her tight walls sucking on his intrusion.

"It's so big!" Nariko complained. He finally made some progress as he could only see half of his penis between them, and he began to sway inwardly and outwardly while thrusting his hips forward and back. He felt himself going deeper and deeper into her as their sounds were reaching peaking volumes of lustful satisfaction. "I can feel your penis skewing the insides of my butt! I love it!" Jirou felt a sense of encouragement from Nariko's statement as he began to move briskly and resolutely. Each forward ram would cause an odd sound from the contact of his hips matching up against hers.

'I can't believe that I'm doing this, and while on my own bed!' Jirou thought to himself with a smirk. Nariko was clutching onto the bed with her hands as her breasts were bouncing from each thrust of the strong dick.

"I feel your tip reaching completely within me!" Nariko hollered. He agreed with her remark as he felt like his penis was hitting against a wall, or somewhere within the tubes of her digestive system. His balls were widely swaying, as he could no longer see his dick between the shifts of his hips. His manhood loved the feeling of her strained walls fastening onto his insertion. "I'm going to come!"

"M-me too!" Jirou grunted. He was being honest as he could sense his balls beginning to swell or acknowledging that the orgasm was about to burst. He rammed, slammed, and thrashed himself into her with full force as he felt his dick twitching and throbbing while traveling through her butt from behind. He finally felt himself go over the edge as he quickly held himself within her, and began to ejaculate into her.

"I'm cumming!" they both simultaneously yelled. His penis began to swell and spit the hot semen into her butt as she felt cum suddenly drip from her pussy. His dick felt the stickiness begin to envelope him as she loved the sensation of the semen pumping into her rump. The ejaculation occurred several times as he could sense his manhood ballooning and deflating in between spurts of his seed.

"Your semen is so sizzling and luscious!" Nariko yelped. "It's just like I imagined! I love feeling it squirt into me like this!" Her words were said between the grunts of the male student as he continued to feel the orgasm tremble within his thighs, and his dick was quaking while discharging the sticky semen into the depths of her butt from behind. He finally finished as he pulled out his dick from her, and the semen began to drip onto his bed from above.

"Was that satisfactory enough for you?" he asked. They were both heavily breathing, feeling hot, and covered in sweat as she fell forward onto the bed. Semen was still streaming down her legs as it was flowing out her hind end like a fountain. 'I definitely feel relieved, and a bit more confident now that I know what it's like in person.'

"Yes, that was definitely what I desired for my first time," she mumbled. "Let's meet at my place Friday for a change of scenery. We should probably work on the project for sure tomorrow as a break for the both of us. But for now we have to clean up before your family gets here." Jirou was a bit stunned to hear her offer to study at her house since no girls had invited him over before to such an occasion. Jirou and Nariko put on their clothes, washed up in the restroom, and spent the rest of the time actually working on the project before the downstairs door opened up.

Two days later Jirou was clutching onto a five by five-inch piece of paper with Nariko's address on it as he found himself wandering through the parking lot of an apartment complex during the afternoon hours of the school day. He felt his backpack swaying from behind as he was rushing a bit to avoid the incoming vehicles, in which there were several of them passing through. The parking lot seemed ordinary, but the apartments were close to each other with various colors of doors, frames, bricks, and windowsills.

'I think this is it.' Jirou reached the end of the parking lot as there were trees outlining the pavement, and he could hear the cars driving by past the sideline groves. He faced the sidewalk that was on the right side of the tarred road, and began to walk across it. Up ahead was the pale structure with a tan colored door and windowsills. The lawn was petite with about twenty feet across and wide on both sides of the path.

Jirou's heart began to pound with anxiousness as he stuffed the piece of paper into his right pocket, and then extended his fist toward the door before giving it a loud knock. He could hear footsteps coming through the door as he stepped back and noticed that the house was freshly made. The door swung open as Nariko was still in her school uniform, and greeted him with a wide smile of joy.

"Hey Jirou. Come in," she retorted. He took a giant leap forward, and quickly found himself indoors away from the heat. She shut the door behind him as he took a long look ahead. All he could see were the carpeted stairs toward the upper floor, and another set of stairs towards the basement.

"This is different," he thought aloud. The walls and railings were white as if the house was meant to be simple or basic in relation to design. The carpet was beige and very soft. He removed his shoes and placed them by the door as his milky colored socks were brushing against the floor with ease. Nariko went up the steps as he followed behind her, and grasped the right strap of his backpack out of nervousness. "Is anyone else here?"

"No. It's just us," the companion muttered with a slight frown. "My parents work a lot, and my siblings are all old enough to live on their own. I spend most of my time here alone." Jirou wished sometimes that he could have some time to himself since he relished pleasuring himself in peace, but he would get lonely periodically. "Yeah, it seems like an excellent idea to be able to do whatever you want, but I miss my family sometimes."

"I see." Jirou reached the top of the stairs as he glanced ahead to see the beige carpet continuing on ahead, but there were more stairs on the opposite side of the main room. At the bottom of the steps were glass windows with the glamorous view of a private indoor pool. The cerulean colored water was delicately shimmering from the lighting. To the right of the main room were a few doors that lead to various bedrooms, and on the left was the kitchen.

"I'd like to take you somewhere," the partner coolly stated. Nariko continued wandering about, as past the bedrooms was a narrow hallway that seemed to lead to the master bedroom suite. The walls were silver with white paneling everywhere about two feet high up from the wooden flooring. There was a crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling as it stood over the king-sized bed. The covers were a flaxen shade of green with various pillows sitting at the top. A huge black curved frame sat at the back of the mattress and against the wall. There were matching mirrored pieces of furniture such as the white dresser across from the bed, and a table to the left and the right of the main piece with decorative lamps. Past the bed, which was on the right hand side, was the concealed window with black drapes over it from the ceiling to the floor. The room was about thirty feet by thirty feet.

"This is lovely," Jirou complimented. The apartment was very appealing even though it seemed to be very rudimentary at the start of it. The window's curtains were opened up to expose the view of the twenty foot by twenty foot indoor pool, which was encircled by similar silver walls, and a sandy surface around the reservoir like any other ordinary recreational area. There were azure colored chairs for comfort, and metal towel racks along the walls for ease. "Will we be studying in here?"

"You mean like study studying or our version of studying?" Nariko questioned with a grin. Jirou gasped in awe at the remark, as he wasn't sure how to react to it. He was bewildered by the fact that they were standing in her parent's room, and that she was suggesting to copulate there as well. "Maybe. I was showing you around, Silly. We'll be hanging out in my room."

"Oh." Jirou became speechless as she led him through the exit, back into the main room, and into one of the bedrooms that he had noticed from before. Hers was closest to the front door, as it was a very petite room compared to the master suite. The walls and carpet were the same, and the pink bed sat across from the door while resting beneath the rosy curtained window. To the right of it was the pale dresser, and to the left was a bleached table with a scarlet lamp on it. He recognized the panel above the white pillows along the frame of the furniture that was snuggled between the mattress and the wall. The room was about twenty feet wide and ten feet long.

"Yeah, it's one of those beds," she teetered with a laugh. "I have a lot of toys hidden away in its many compartments. I've been looking forward to showing it off to you for quite some time now." She scurried over to the right side of the bed, and bent over before opening up the drawer. Jirou stepped into the room and peered into the depot to see many adult toys like vibrators, harnesses, dildo's, and much more.

"So we both pretty much own mostly everything from that same magazine," he chortled. "Wow, I thought I would never meet someone else with the same cool objects as me." Since she was a female though she was missing many of the male devices, but he felt like he wouldn't mind sharing his feminine ones with her.

"Of course. It's awesome." Nariko smiled and stood up as she put her hands by her sides. "I've been thinking that maybe we could exchange the toys like I give you the ones that you can use, and vice versa. To be able to use your stuff kind of turns me on, so hopefully you will feel the same way." The companion nodded his head in agreement as she suddenly leaned forward and closed it. "Well, it's about four right now. Do you have an obligation to go home tonight? Like a curfew or anything?"

"What? Maybe. Why?" Jirou asked. He sat on the bed and continued to stare at her wondering if she desired for him to stay a long while to work on the project. He didn't bring anything with him for an all-night visit, and he wasn't sure how dinner would turn out with just the two of them there.

"I really liked our last studying session," she began to explain. "Not yesterday, but the day before that at your house when you went inside of me for the first time. I feel like I am ready for the next phase. I have been fantasizing about this night over and over again. I would like to make it as epic as possible for the both of us, but it might take a while to complete what I have in mind. I have extra sleeping things, and I don't mind heating up something to eat. I know how anxious you feel about interacting with me on that level, but I think this night is the best chance that we have. It's a Friday night, so there's no reason to wake up early in the morning. My parents won't be back until Sunday morning."

"Well, uh, I-I g-guess I could say that we're working really hard on the school project, in which we k-kind of are," Jirou stammered. He did feel apprehensive about spending the night with Nariko and possibly getting her pregnant. Plus no adults were around, so the circumstances felt too admirable to be true in his opinion. However, deep down he too desired to take their relationship even further, and she was willing.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Nariko hollered with complete thrill as Jirou took his cell phone out of his left pocket, and quickly sent a text to his mother stating that he would be studying hard at a friend's house until sometime the following day. He switched it off and stuffed it back into his jacket as he felt a sense of captivating freedom overwhelming him from head to toe.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Fourth Study Session

Chapter Five: The Fourth Study Session

Nariko and Jirou were standing beside the bed as they were gazing at one another while slightly blushing. Jirou was anxious contemplating about whether to hold back or not, and Nariko was rather titillated at the thought of feeling a man's dick penetrating her gentle maidenhood for the first time. The windows exposed that it was the afternoon as the sunlight was still strongly illuminating across the walls of the bedroom.

"I took a birth control pill, so you don't have to worry about impregnating me," Nariko uttered with a smile. "I have a pill for you, too, Jirou." She held out her right hand and revealed the azure colored tablet that was about half an inch long, and a quarter of an inch wide. "It's supposed to enhance your manhood somehow. Something about long lasting erections and heavier ejaculations."

"Oh, I see," Jirou mumbled. He reached for her right hand with his own, grasped the capsule, and then stared at the tiny object for a moment before tossing it into his opened mouth. He swiftly swallowed it as its taste was rather bitter, but he was curious to feel the consequences of the drug since his partner desired for him to digest it for the moment that evening. He stood there in stillness for a minute wondering how long it would take for the side effects to overwhelm him.

"Come on. Let's get undressed while we wait," the female student suggested. She began stripping with unbuttoning her blouse, and exposing her pale lacey bra that was concealing her B-Cup sized breasts. Next went the skirt, as her white panties were unveiled. Jirou felt his face grow warm as he was seeing a young woman's body for the first time. Her jacket, blouse, skirt, and leggings were placed onto the bottom of the bed, as her garments were the only pieces of attire remaining. Jirou followed her lead and also unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped his pants, put his entire uniform onto the bed beside her pile, and then was down to just his bleached briefs.

"Y-you look so beautiful," Jirou complimented. Her skin was fare, and she was healthily skinny. Her long black hair was rather silky looking and covered her bare back.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself," she repeated. "I'm surprised that you're not flustered yet." Her eyes kept shifting toward his groin as if expecting it to pop up at any moment. "I remember feeling it pound into my butt." Her right hand had been by her side before, but she stepped forward to cup his underwear with it. He let out a strong grunt of astonishment, as he felt her warm fingers grabbing his slumbering penis as if feeling desperate to wake it up.

"Gah!" Jirou felt his entire body shudder with arousal as his cock began to stir while dangling between his thighs. He felt it begin to erect and spring upwards as she continued to masturbate it with her feminine touch. "I'm h-hardening!" His dick was completely upright as he could feel the tight attire beginning to bulge.

"Wow. You're so sensitive," Nariko teased. "Or the pill is finally kicking in." Pre-cum began to drool from the tip of his dick as a wet spot formed along the top of the stiff lump poking through his lower garment. She then withdrew herself and observed her work that had been done on the male student, in which he was moaning from the misconduct. "Take it off. Sit on the bed. I'll give you a hand job and a blow job."

"O-okay," Jirou sighed. He pulled down his briefs, putting them on top of his clothes, placed himself on the edge of the bed, she sat directly between his legs, and spread them apart. Her right hand held onto his penis once again as he loudly groaned. She began to move it upwards and downwards as if giving it a heavy stroke. His sounds became raunchy and noisy as her masturbating became stronger and firmer.

"Does that feel good? Sure sounds like it from all of the racket that you're making," Nariko chuckled. "I can't wait for you to stick this big thing into me. I love the sensation of your hot seed squirting into me." Her left hand began to squeeze his balls as the double treatment was causing a strong orgasm to briskly build up within him.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Jirou shouted. "Your hands are a lot better than any toy!" He arched his back and gritted his teeth as he sensed his spheres inflating with passion and manly juices. Nariko suddenly stopped herself and took her hands away from his groin as if she didn't want him to explode just yet.

"Really? Thank you." Nariko watched closely as his penis was throbbing and a beat red color. "Now for the cherry on top." Her head went forward, as she stuck her mouth over the nip of his cock, and plunged herself over it. He wailed, as the moisture of her presence over his wiggling dick was sensually overwhelming, in which he felt like he would explode at any moment. She went upwardly and downwardly as slurping sounds spewed from her tongue. Her right hand was cupping his balls as she could feel them beginning to stiffen up.

"Ah! C-cumming!" The penis began to ejaculate as the hot semen was filling her mouth. She was making sounds of panic as he was continuously lamenting and spewing his seed into the walls of her aperture. He felt the pleasure tingle from head to toe as immense satisfaction was enveloping him. His hips were twitching with delight. The moment came to an end as Nariko removed her face away from him, and was foaming with his semen while slightly chortling. His dick was still upright and hungry for more. "Whoa. This must be the drug's punishment."

"Y-yeah." Nariko had his juices all over her thighs as she stood up while removing her own panties. "It's my turn now." Jirou noticed the wet spot that was dampening her own garment as he immediately grabbed her limbs, and stuck his tongue against her pussy. She let out a staggering yelp as the condensation was causing her to feel rather frisky. "Oh! Your licking is amazing!" Her cheeks were reddish as his erect dick was now at the very edge of the mattress, or near her feminine opening.

Jirou continued to thrust his tongue into her entrance as he could taste something very vile, but it was probably her pre-cum spewing from his unexpected cunnilingus. He then pulled his mouth away, and replaced it with his right hand. He began to finger her pussy as she held her hands around his head as if attempting to hold herself up from falling onto the floor.

"I can feel your finger wriggling around inside of me!" Nariko whined. His presence was soaked with her juices as his cock was springing with life as if eager to penetrate her right then and there. She lowered her right hand and began to stroke his manhood again as they both groaned from the masturbation. Their strokes were in sync as the room was echoing from their reverberations of foreplay. "Are you ready to do it?"

"Y-yes," Jirou nodded. He quickly stood up and replaced her hand with his as he probed the nip of his penis against her feminine pussy. He sensed the warmness between them as he slowly inched it into her, and began to feel the compression of her tight interior walls.

"It's coming into me! Your penis is finally penetrating me!" Nariko uttered with glee. She felt it reach within as she glanced down to see their hips connected, and his body beginning to shift back and forth. He then held his arms around her, and forced her against the wall beside the bed table. His hands were up against the wall as hers were wrapped around his back. His dick was thrusting forward as he began to pound into her more rapidly and resolutely. Their sounds were increasing in volume again as they were both heavily panting and groaning from the fervent intercourse.

"Tell me if it hurts," Jirou demanded. "I can feel myself reaching further and further into you." He thrust his hips forward and back, as her thighs were widened and quaking from the impact. Her boobs were still concealed but were still bouncing around from his brisk ramming from the front. The wall was also releasing thumping noises from her rump being hammered against it.

"No, it's perfect," Nariko stated. "Please cum inside me." They both loved the feeling of the deep penetration, and felt themselves staggering toward an orgasm with twitching and throbbing of inner captivation. Jirou also liked how less tight the other opening was compared to the posterior like before. He felt like his dick was concealed in tepidity and mist that he could not feel from any adult toy. Nariko could feel the tip extending deeper into her pussy each time that it was rammed into her.

"Are you going to cum soon?" Jirou asked. "I would like to do it at the same time that you do." The copulation continued on as he was now at her deepest corner, and could feel his balls swaying below. He was thrusting upwardly and downwardly as if ramming himself towards the ceiling.

"Yes, but don't hesitate for me," she responded. "Let it all out within me, please." Jirou nodded in agreement as he had his mouth close to hers, and began to kiss her. Their lips passionately touched each other as their tongues slipped into the opposite mouth. He removed his head away and felt a bit of drool trickle down his chin.

"This is really turning me on," he commented. "I have to admit. I'm going to cum, too, real soon. It might be a big one." Sucking sounds and breaths of sensuality were increasing in strength as the male humping pressed forward with swiftness, firmness, and with the hope of appeasing the female receiver.

"The bigger the better," Nariko cooed. "Ah! Something's coming! I'm c-cumming!" She arched her head back and hollered into his left ear, as he too was ready to burst. He held himself within her, and with a loud grunt began to ejaculate into her pussy. The release felt like more than he expected, or was comfortable with. It was like a fountain consistently streaming into her feminine depths while his penis was throbbing from the overwhelming ejaculation.

"It's filling me up!" Nariko beamed. They both felt the intense gratification overwhelm them from the orgasm, and the sexual releases that popped from within. His dick was springing with joy as the semen continued to spurt into her as if there was an infinite amount spewing forth from his body. "Don't take it out just yet. I want to see how much I can hold within me."

"Huh?" Jirou questioned. "Oh." He realized that the female student was asking for a favor, which was to cum as many times as he could into her pussy so that she could see how much of it that she could detain. "Let's go to the bed then." The lass released her grasp, and pivoted herself while feeling her insides whirl around the abundant insertion that was still within her. Her back was facing toward the young man as he gripped her waist, and they both walked away from the wall, and then towards the mattress. Each step would cause the tip of the dick to flick as Nariko would softly moan from the push of it against her sensitive opening.

"Let's do doggy style," Nariko suggested. She sluggishly lowered herself as she rested on her knees, in which they were rubbing against the wooden floor beneath the bed. Her hands were gripping the blanket as Jirou also got onto all fours, and pressed his stomach against her back. He began to thrust forward as the fresh angle caused the both of them to immediately lament from the downward rams. Her body was swaying back and forth after each push or pull of the man's throbbing penis.

"This feels really relaxing," Nariko complimented with a heavy sigh of delight. "The tip is reaching deeply into me." Jirou was grunting and now grasping her butt cheeks with his hands as he could feel his balls swinging between his thighs. He would thrust his hips forward while sensing his dick pounding against her deepest boundary among the sticky semen, the penetration twitching and pulsing, and then recoiling a bit before repeating the first step. They were both already loudly groaning and could hear the impact of the skin.

"I'm going to cum again!" Jirou suddenly shouted. A few moments passed as he continued to thrash into her from behind. He seized her breasts and squeezed them as tightly as he could as he held himself against her, and felt the orgasm roar with a buckling ejaculation. Nariko whined as the sensation caused her to burst as well with cum swirling about with the partner's hot semen.

"Yes! You're really filling me up!" Nariko said with glee. He felt himself squirt her insides for several more seconds as he heavily panted while withdrawing his hands from her chest. He was feeling a bit exhausted, but his dick was still revved up for more. "It might take a bit longer to relapse from now on, but please use me as your cum toilet, Jirou. I know the drug is probably driving you sexually crazy." She turned her face towards him as he saw her beaming smile of rapture and satisfaction.

"S-sure," Jirou nodded while stammering his response towards her. "Yeah, I feel like I could go on for hours." His penis was still springing with eroticism while being suckled by her pussy, but he wasn't sure if he could physically persevere for that long.

"Tell me if you need a minute or two to rest. I can wait. My womb can feel cum swishing inside like a miniature pool," Nariko giggled. She then turned her head back towards the window as Jirou glanced at the clock to see that a half-hour had gone by already. The sun was setting and close to fading away.

"I think I'm alright," Jirou told her. He held his penis in her like she requested as he could feel her walls contracting. The next positions were missionary or from the front, cowgirl or sitting in his lap, on side, and more. He would cum at will, but Nariko would simply yelp while being fulfilled a bit more. The room became dark from the lack of sunlight as the bedroom lamp was ignited, or provided illumination. Their arousing shadows danced across the room's barriers. Jirou felt very confident now that he got to practice with Nariko for the past few hours, in which even though she was no longer cumming he continued to do so anyway.

"I've lost count as to how many times you've cum, but I feel like I can store much more of you within me," Nariko smirked. They were sweating, naked, bare, and smelled like salty ooze. The bed sheets and floor were both glutinous with stains of the pale seeds. It was near midnight as the session had been going on for at least six hours. Jirou sensed the drug still raging on, but the late time of night was overwhelming his thoughts and his motions.

"I think we should go to sleep," he uttered with a yawn. He was currently lying across the bed as she was sitting on his waist with his hardened groin still within her pussy. The companion laughed and leaned forward as her boobs were resting against his narrow chest.

"I wonder if you'll still squirt while you sleep," she chortled. "My presence may give you a heavy wet dream. If it's alright with you I would like to keep you within me until the morning." Jirou deeply exhaled, as he was concerned about her words. He didn't mind sleeping with her, but the thought seemed rather daunting.

"I guess so. If one of us has to use the restroom though then it will have to stop," he explained. "I don't want to use you as that kind of toilet either." Jirou shook her head as if expressing that he was worrying too much.

"It will be fine. Thank you for doing this with me though, Jirou," she whispered. "You are very respectful and obedient to my carnal desires. Let's go on a date next weekend to celebrate our relationship." Jirou grinned and stared into her eyes as they began to drift away into exhaustion.

End of Chapter Five


	6. The Fifth Study Session

Chapter Six: The Fifth Study Session

Jirou sluggishly awoke as he could feel a heavy weight resting across his chest and his hips. He opened his eyes to see Nariko sound asleep while lying across his entire being. His penis was still within her feminine pussy, but it was no longer erect. He could sense its droopiness and lack of stimulation. The male student was still rather tired as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He felt like he did not sleep well due to the consistent arousing dreams that were caused by his ejaculating dick.

"Nariko," Jirou whispered. The female student began to stir as she lifted up her head, and stared into his eyes. She too appeared to have a lack of rest from feeling his hot semen bursting into her consistently through the night, which was still swooshing about within her feminine aqueduct. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Jirou," Nariko uttered. She softly smiled as she slowly removed herself away from his presence, in which his cock was finally set free after being captive for the past several hours. She felt the ooze beginning to trickle between her thighs as she quickly sat on the edge of the bed on the opposite side of where his head was. "7:00 AM. Looks like we still have a while alone to ourselves." She turned onto her back, and opened up her legs as the semen continued to pour onto the mattress sheets.

"How do you feel?" Jirou asked with concern. He wondered if he had overdone it, or if she was hinting at desiring to do another round or two of sex. Deep down the masculine partner felt more confidant after the entire experience, and a part of him was eager to try it again. The intercourse felt incredible compared to masturbation.

"I'm okay. Just really tired. How about you?" the lass answered while staring at the ceiling. Her hands were by her sides as a puddle of pale slime had formed beneath her feminine opening. Jirou sat up and gazed ahead to see the sun just peaking into the sky or that it was the early morning.

"I feel great. I'm a bit groggy as well. Thank you though." They were both completely naked as he glanced down to see that his penis was diminutive, or the drugs had entirely worn off. He placed his hands beside it, as he tried not to disturb it. "Are you suggesting that you would like to do it again?"

"Oh, yes, but maybe we should wait until the date," Nariko responded. "We do have a project to work on, and it's due next week already." Jirou remembered that the entire reason for his stay was to complete the presentation for school before the deadline, in which he let out a heavy sigh of anxiousness.

"Alright. I won't tease you until the date then," he smirked. The students washed themselves, their uniforms, and the bed sheets before spending the remainder of the day studying for the assignment. However, Jirou felt like it was rather difficult to hold back his sexual urges while attempting to concentrate on the homework. Around dinnertime Jirou finally departed to return to his own residence, but he wished that he could have done at least one more carnal round before leaving the companion's presence.

The next week passed by rather briskly as the schoolwork partners revealed the actual task to the class with superior accomplishment, but then unearthed that yet another responsibility was already established with a weekly deadline. However, the weekend had approached first, as the couple was sitting side by side in an empty movie theater room during the early morning hours of the day. They purposefully picked a romance movie, and at an unusual time to avoid the crowds.

The room smelled like popcorn and soda as the wide screen was exposing the film onto a projected pale platform along the wall. There were many elevated rows of chairs with crimson colored cushions. The room was pitch black except for the illumination coming from the upstairs room to provide the track for the movie itself. The speakers were aligned along walls, the ceiling, and the front of the room with heavy bass and sound effects. The two viewers were sitting in the second row from the back, as they were low enough to not be seen by the employees in the room behind them, and so that they could see if anyone else was there or not.

Jirou was fidgeting in his seat as the movie had played for about ten minutes, in which his mind was full of frisky lustful thoughts rather than attempting to focus on the movie's plot itself. Nariko was to his right with calmness, and had her back completely against the chair. She was wearing an emerald colored plaid mini skirt with black thigh thighs up to her knees. A black jacket was concealing her white blouse, which had a matching mint tie lying across it. Jirou was wearing black skinny jeans with a scarlet shirt beneath a black jacket. No one had bought any snacks, but there were adult related toys inside of their luggage. Nariko had a miniature black bag that went over her shoulder, and Jirou had put his own belongings into it as well.

'I wonder if she's even paying attention to the movie,' Jirou thought to himself with a grin. 'I just want to lean over and touch her! No one's even looking!' The youth had examined the entire zone before the lights went dim, in which there weren't any security cameras to observe the date. His right hand extended forward, and immediately fell onto her lap.

"J-Jirou…" Nariko mumbled with a sudden expression of astonishment. "Don't you think this is a bit too soon, and too communal?" She turned to him with a stern tone of voice, in which he glared at her in return.

"No one can see us," he encouraged her. "I can't restrain it any longer. I can feel it already beginning to throb with excitement in my pants! It wants to pound into you again so badly!" Nariko interpreted his jarring statement as Jirou's manhood was too impatient to wait until after the movie, and how he wanted to screw her from any angle right there and then. Her eyes could see the lump between his thighs beginning to swell and enlarge like a balloon.

"Oh, um, don't forget to put the condom on first," she stammered. "It's not a safe day for me. I didn't take anything for it yet." Jirou widely smiled with glee as his right hand continued to stretch forward, and immediately went beneath her skirt. His fingers began to press against her underwear as he could feel the impression of her pussy through the thin fabric. He began to masturbate it as she let out a moan of awe. The lass put her left hand onto his lap, and began to stroke the massive bulge that was shifting through his pants.

"Y-yes, that feels good!" Jirou commented with a lament of joy. They were both beginning to rub harder and harder as their breaths were becoming heavier and heavier. The foreplay was overwhelming them as Jirou sensed pre-cum soaking her panties, and his own pre-cum moistening through his pale briefs. "Keep this up and I'll cum into my pants!" Nariko felt a bit uneasy with his sexually hungry hand openly and inappropriately touching her, in which she was uncontrollably reacting to his presence. His finger finally went into her underwear, and began to stroke her exposed pussy. She released a loud gasp, but concealed her mouth with her right hand.

"M-maybe we should do this in the r-restroom," Nariko suggested with her fingers out of the way of her lips while speaking. The movie was becoming noisier as well with sudden conflict of character development, but neither of them was paying attention to it. Jirou leaned towards her, and kissed her on the lips. Their tongues were slipping against each other. He suddenly shifted himself away from her in order to talk.

"If that's what you desire then I can try to hold it back until we get there," Jirou suggested. However, something shifted across the screen as the two of them realized that someone else was about to enter the movie theater. Jirou and Nariko withdrew from each other as another couple sauntered across the main floor in front of the screen, and sat a few rows away from the front.

"Okay, let's move," Jirou said aloud while slipping both of his hands over his obvious groin. He swiftly got out of his seat, and began to make his way for the theater exit. He held his fingers onto his pants zipper as Nariko pursued after him with haste. They went down the steps and around the corner into a long and unlit hallway towards the sapphire colored door at the end. They opened it up and were exposed to the strong sunlight as they entered yet another hallway with slick smooth floors of beige tones, and walls that were tanned. The ceiling was white with tiles as to the left of them was the bathroom entrance, but it was separated by gender.

"Uh, which one?" Nariko questioned him. Jirou grasped her right hand and tugged her towards the men's room. Fortunately no one else was inside as they stepped into the furthest stall from the doorway. The walls, floors, and ceiling were white with dark tiling. The stalls were cherry red like his shirt. They stepped into the stall, and Jirou shut it behind them. It was a regular pale toilet as Nariko was standing directly beside it.

"Condom, please," Jirou begged. Nariko opened up her bag, and removed the pink colored square wrapping. The male student rapidly opened it and held the rubbery balloon like object within his left hand. His right hand was already unzipping his jeans, and exposing his white briefs. His penis was throbbing and twitching, as it was upright and completely erect. He pulled the rubbery condom over it, and felt its tightness begin to shroud over his dick. "So, would you like it from the front, or from behind?"

"The latter will do," Nariko muttered. She could feel her feminine opening screaming for something to permeate it. She leaned over the toilet seat, and placed her hands onto the top of it. She looked down to see his condom covered cock leaning directly above her butt as his limbs were directly behind hers. He reached forward and lowered her panties, as they were blue and white striped. He took hold of his dick with his right hand, and began to press the tip of it against her entrance.

"Hurry…" Nariko admitted with reddened cheeks. She felt it begin to enter into her from behind as he thrashed it forward, and began to ease it into her. She let out a heavy lament as the massive cunt managed to pierce her pussy without complaint. He then held his hands onto her waist, and began to thrust forward and backward. The sound of his hips making contact with hers echoed throughout the stand. Fortunately the noise of the crowds from outside made it difficult to hear the stillness of the movie theater itself. Nearby rooms were rumbling due to the high volumes of the sound effects.

"I love sex…" Jirou confessed to himself. "I can feel my tip reaching completely within you already." Nariko's body was swaying with each forward thrust as her breasts were bouncing from the rigid movements. The tip of his condom-coated groin was grinding against her furthest edge as their suspirations were becoming louder. Both of them attempted to detain the sexual sounds of indulgence, as the intercourse was becoming more and more aggressive. They could hear faint footsteps coming from the theater hallway, as a few of them suddenly entered into the restroom itself with light tapping against the tiled floor.

"I'm going to cum soon," Nariko warned him with a whisper. "Please don't leak it into me." Jirou remained speechless as he continued to pound into her from behind while feeling his body grow hot with haste and titillation. His penis was trembling, pulsing, and as adamantine as a rock while feeling her tense walls envelop his presence. His hips moved even faster as he too felt himself about to go over the edge. However, a part of him preferred for the scene to last a bit longer.

"I'm c-cumming…!" Jirou mouthed. He thrashed, rammed, slammed, rolled, and hammered the victim's delicate pussy as he finally felt his balls begin to swell. He then held himself within her, and felt her butt cheeks press against his waist. The ejaculation burst with waves of relief glistening from head to toe. The condom began to fill up as she could still feel its heat and bubbling through the thin rubbery fabric. She too came as the orgasm caused her to resolutely suspire with alleviation.

"Take it out, quickly, please," Nariko ordered him. She missed being able to feel the hot stickiness against her inner walls, but she did not want to take any chances in relation to pregnancy. The male partner withdrew like told, and exposed the inflated condom with about an inch of diameter from his penis's explosion. He pulled it off of his cock, in which some of the semen was still dripping across the tip of it. His right hand tugged at the nearby toilet paper, and wrapped the condom inside of it before tossing it into a metal bin along the right hand wall. The rest of the toilet paper wiped off his dick, and her pussy. The other guests departed, as it was just the two of them once again.

"That felt great," Jirou stated with a smile. "I'm sorry if it seemed a bit hasty." She pivoted and tugged on her panties while pulling them up onto her hips, as she faced him with a miniature smirk.

"It's okay," she told him with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "Doing it in public is a bit daring, which adds to the amusement of it." Jirou had zipped up his pants as he let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I-I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Nariko." He lowered his head a bit, as she opened up the stall, and immediately headed for the exit doorway. He too got out of there while facing the back of her silky long hair. 'If only it could have continued a bit longer…'

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Sixth Study Session

Chapter Seven: The Sixth Study Session

Jirou awoke on a Monday morning to the sounds of birds tweeting within the nearby trees of his bedroom window, and the sunlight dancing along the walls of the area encircling him. He immediately sat up and felt rather relaxed knowing that a fresh week was about to begin. However, the cell phone resting on his nearby bedroom table pinged due to an incoming text message. The male student was wearing nothing but his white briefs as his manhood was slumbering but bulging through it a little.

'Oh, who could that be?' Jirou thought with curiosity. His hands grasped the silver device and his eyes scanned the screen as the electronic message popped up. The alert stated the following.

" _Good morning, Jirou. Can you meet me at classroom 004 A after school? Thanks. -Nariko"_

'Huh? What would she want to do there?' the male youth scoffed with a snort. The room number was located in the far basement of the school building, in which it was an aged area tattled about being an antiquated study room. 'She could have asked me after I arrived at school, too. Well, I'm intrigued, so I'll just have to wait to discover the answer.' Jirou grinned at the message, but felt his stomach turn a bit from the sudden anxiousness. 'I better get going.'

Jirou went to school, and tensely sat through seven hours of classes. He saw Nariko in English class like usual, but she was very quiet towards him. He arrived at classroom 004 A like instructed at 2:55 PM as all of the students had already headed home for the day, except for other various staff members or clubs throughout the entire school building. The classroom was about twenty feet by twenty feet as the walls were white, the floors were wooden, and the window was along the left-hand side. The glass was foggy, but he could tell that it was the late afternoon from the dimming sunbeams of light. There were several wooden desks with metal connecting rods, but someone had already shifted them towards the far most wall for room. Behind where Jirou was standing was the chalkboard and the teacher's desk, which were about two feet wide and seven feet long.

Light footsteps could be heard approaching the classroom from a short distance, as his heart began to throb within his chest. He knew that it was Nariko, but her transactions throughout the day made him feel guilt for many possible reasons that were flashing throughout his thoughts. She emerged at the doorway as he lifted up his right hand, and gently waved at her from afar.

"Hey, Nariko," he greeted while softly smiling before dropping his right arm. The female student suddenly scurried towards him while also beaming with joy. She stood about a foot away from him, and reached forward before grasping both of his hands from his sides.

"Jirou, I'm so glad that you came," Nariko retorted. "I didn't receive a response this morning, so I was worried about you." The dark haired youth raised up her head, and kissed him on the lips. He shockingly leaned forward to peck her in return. Her tongue was fidgeting and already twisting with his. Their pecking became serious as the smacking softly echoed throughout the abandoned classroom. Nariko retreated, but remained close to him.

"I-I'm sorry that I didn't text you back," Jirou admitted with reddened cheeks. "I was so astonished by the text message that I didn't bother to reply. What is all of this about though? Did I upset you at the movie theater?" Nariko shook her head, but continued to giggle and grin.

"We've been studying partners for long enough," the companion began to explain. "Maybe it's time to level up, and become an official couple?" The male student gasped in awe, and felt her hands begin to warm his own, so other bodily functions was beginning to stir.

"Y-you mean become boyfriend and g-girlfriend?" Jirou inquired. "I-I've never had a real girlfriend before! Yes, I would love to!" His heart was even bouncing as if teetering with joy, as Nariko was nodding while brightly smirking. "We did an amazing job on the project presentation as well, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Nariko agreed. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone about us, but I feel like I can trust you, and I admit I'm a bit sexually addicted to you. As your girlfriend I have a request for you." Jirou remained still and opened up his mouth as if he was speechless. "I picked this classroom out for the two of us just for this moment."

"Well, w-what can I do for you, my lovely Nariko?" he stammered a bit. "If it's something to do with kissing then I am all yours for it." The taller one sensed his manhood beginning to stir within his uniform pants while eagerly waiting for her statement.

"I kind of liked the thrill that I felt at the movie theater," she uttered. "It made the intercourse more intense for me. I've been wondering if we could repeat that date, and do it here rather than at my house like before, that chance of another student or teacher passing by while we conceal ourselves within this small room. It's a safe day for me, I took the protective pills before I got here, and I would love to have a cream pie. Don't hold back."

"O-of course! Anything for you, Nariko," Jirou excitedly shouted. "My body is yours to command, or, I will do everything that you sexually ask of me." He instantly let go of her, and grabbed her shoulders while smacking his mouth against hers. He slipped his tongue into her, and ferociously flicked it about. She began to moan or release sounds of titillation, as her hands were flailing by her sides in awe. He grasped her breasts with his hands, and began to tightly squeeze them with delight. He could feel her face warm up with friskiness, as he pressed his rock hard penis against her skirt. His mouth withdrew as Nariko had a bit of drool trickling down her chin.

"I like how rough you are. Do more. Please?" The partner gripped Jirou's uniform jacket with her hands while standing close to him, in which she dropped them a moment later to give him some flexibility. He didn't have to say anything else as he was already caressing her bosom with his ardent hands, and her skirt drifting over his cock as the tip of it was pressing against her panties. They kissed once again as he lowered his right hand downwards into her skirt, and rubbed his fingers against her concealed pussy. She released a groan of peculiarity as he continued onward while rushing his motions.

"Nariko, I sure love you," Jirou gasped with a wide grimace. "I can do anything that you would like. I'm ready to feel you." His right hand pinched the fabric and the skin beneath it for a moment before rigidly probing it. The companion gasped as another lament dropped out of her opened mouth. She signaled for him to stop, as her body pivoted before facing the instructor's heavy desk.

"I love you too," she admitted with a bit of fluster. "Hurry… Please…" Nariko stared at the long wooden desk, pulled down her panties towards her knees, and placed her two hands across the top of the smooth surface that was below her breasts. She could sense the young man's dick already poking at her exposed pussy as it was darting at her from behind. Jirou's warm touch grabbed her waist, as his thighs were only an inch away from her own. He had unzipped his pants and revealed his penis, as it was a deep shade of scarlet and exceedingly erect with a strong austerity to it. With a loud grunt the dick buckled into her drenched feminine entrance, and skewed it deeply once before withdrawing backwards before another forward thrust.

"There's no condom to shield you from my lust, so you will feel my explosive climax," he whispered into her right ear. "Unless you prefer for me to wear one anyway." The violator began to ram into her from behind with a swaying motion of forward then backwards repeatedly with fervent force. Nariko could feel the throbbing and twitching cock slipping through her walls with the rubbery texture causing the intercourse to feel a bit cumbersome.

"I didn't bring one," she mumbled. "It won't be necessary this time." Their sounds were in sync with each forward thrust of his groin. Her bosom was bouncing, and they were both heavily breathing with soft dirges of delight. The tip was reaching further and further into her as she could finally feel it pounding against her deepest corner. It couldn't reach more than that, but just the sensation of something tremendous and adamantine was causing her to sexually go over the edge.

"Just a bit more…" Jirou whined. "I'm about to cum…" His balls were dangling between them as his waist was connecting with her rump. He could feel his penis wiggling and springing with life as the final seconds were upon him. It began to expand as he held his dick completely within her with a huge upward swing, and released a loud holler of discomfort directly into the classroom itself. "I'm cumming!" The ejaculation burst like an explosion of sexual relief as his hot sticky semen began to pour into her pussy like filling up a water balloon with a heavy hose.

"I'm cumming, too!" Nariko shouted with glee. She loved the sensation of the heat coming from the semen touching her inner walls, in which the area began to expand from the overwhelming discharge of his manhood. Jirou felt the orgasm soar throughout his entire being as his legs began to buckle beneath him. His dick squirted semen for a solid ten seconds as the mood allowed the sexual item to continue to remain within the same position.

"I'm pulling out, but coming right back in," he commented. The penis was retreated, as he had no difficulty pulling out the drooping manhood from her feminine entrance even with both of his hands grasping onto it. His right hand fervently stroked the cock while struggling to revive it as it quickly sprung up again from his heavy masturbation. The male student released monstrous moans while imagining Nariko's fingers giving him a hand job. He was finally ready as his grip pushed the butt cheeks apart, and the groin went directly into her posterior, as she exclaimed with a roaring gasp of astounding awe.

"Oh, anal!" she chortled. The fit was really strained, but it swiftly opened up to his penetrating presence. He went into the same misdeeds of an upward wallop before hauling backwards in order to thrust forward once again. The copulation was sluggish at first due to the petite opening, but after a solid minute of toiling the surface loosened up. Nariko was already aroused from the raw interaction as his dick was banging into her while sitting between her buttocks. Without the usual condom the skin of the insertion felt tepid and unruffled within the canal of her feminine butt. "I'm cumming soon, Jirou."

"M-me too," Jirou stammered. He felt like he needed another cohesive minute as his dick was taking a while to react to the moment. He felt like someone was squeezing his cock way too tightly, but he sensed that the orgasm was near once more. He then towered over her as she fell onto the desk with her breasts acting like cushions against the furniture piece. His penis went directly downward and upward as it was pulsing and wriggling while finally reaching deeply into her from behind.

"C-cumming!" Nariko exclaimed. The cramping of her hind end set him off due to the situation feeling like a feminine hand was jerking it off for him. He held himself close to her with his hands still clinging onto her midriff. The penis swelled for a brief second before ejaculating the steamy pale ooze into the female partner from behind. She loudly lamented, as the semen felt marvelous to her, in which his waist was trembling due to the orgasm from below. It hastily began to fill her up as he arched over her and felt the cock's milk like substance spill into her.

"That was amazing," Jirou mumbled. "You did a wonderful job." The girlfriend let out a lasting blustering breath, as he pulled out of her with semen trickling onto her thighs and onto the floor below. She put on her panties, in which he too pulled up his own pants.

"Yes, thank you, Jirou," Nariko smiled while turning to face him. "As my boyfriend I highly recommend that we do that every day from now on." She extended her arms forward, and embraced him with a hug. He too wrapped his limbs around her, as he too was already looking forward to doing it all over again with her. However, neither one of them were aware that someone had been watching from the shadows of the outside walkway during the entire copulation.

The next day, Jirou was sitting in class, but his thoughts were turned towards the events that occurred over the past few weeks. The sky was an azure blue like usual, but the leaves were beginning to turn different shades of tones and colors due to the autumn season. The classes were becoming more and more in depth as midterms were near approaching due to the amount of weeks that were briskly passing by. The teacher was explaining about a modern assignment that would be due at the end of the week, but the male perverted student was ignoring it all completely.

'I can't believe that I finally have a girlfriend,' he thought. His right elbow was resting upon the top of his desk as his fingers were holding up his chin. His eyes were drifting off towards the windows to the left of the room. He was sitting towards the back as he could see the hair of many of the other fellow students. 'Although I'm not sure if Nariko would appreciate my aggressiveness every single day. Even I would get bored of it. I'm just so nervous that I'll mess up my relationship with her.' The male student let out a heavy sigh of despair.

'A few weeks ago I was so afraid of violating a girl, but now I keep craving it,' the thoughts continued. 'I can't stop thinking about sticking my manly groin into her, and pummeling her while hearing her erotic sounds. Ugh. I feel like our relationship is becoming very delicate. I want to do more with her, but maybe she'll get tired of it.'

The school bell suddenly rang within the outer halls as Jirou snapped out of his stupor, and stood up before collecting his blank paged notebook and pen. He hurried into the passageway while exiting the classroom, and began to saunter for the dark haired lass of his sexual fantasies. She was standing by her locker, which was down the hallway from his, as he walked towards her while feeling his heart pound within his chest from the immediate anxiety that was overwhelming him. The youth had her eyes turned into the cabinet space, but they quickly shifted towards the figure that was scurrying into her direction.

"Hey Jirou," she stated while faintly smiling. "What's wrong?" He stood there for a moment while attempting to catch his breath to speak, in which he was on her right side. He hastily tried to gather his thoughts together before saying anything to her to make sure that it sounded right when he did finally let it out.

"I-I uh wanted to talk to you about our project," he began with a bit of a stutter. "Do you feel like I'm really worthy of being your study partner?" He put his arms by his sides and paused while waiting for her to respond.

"Oh, of course!" she answered with a smile. "I spent all of last night thinking about you, and other project concepts or executions. I can't wait to try them all out together with you. It's also my first partnership, so I too understand how uneasy you feel about us. It's all so raw and new. You're nervous about making a mistake, and losing me. Just remember that communication is important, so if anything is bothering you feel free to talk to me about it. I'll also correct you if anything's wrong. I don't think we'll split up so easily."

"I see. I'm sorry to doubt you," Jirou interrupted while sinking his head downward a bit from the burdening shame of her explanation. "I-I'll see you later." He was about to lean forward to peck her on the cheek, but he withdrew to keep his thoughts concealed from the other passing students. The warning bell chimed, or signaled that there was about five minutes before the next class would begin. In other words, the conversation would be cut short.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You won't always be on the top," the female student uttered with a wink. "See you in class." The companion shut the locker door, and began to wander off while happily looking back at him. Jirou also went away from the lockers, and headed to his next period while feeling hope soar throughout his mind.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. The Tutor

Chapter Eight: The Tutor

It was the next day of school during the afternoon, as Nariko was standing by her locker, and waiting for her boyfriend Jirou to arrive. They had officially been a couple for the past several days, as their doubts had been discarded, and their feelings intensified even more than before. However, a different male student approached with short dark brown hair, and amber colored eyes. He was about five foot seven inches tall, and always had his hair neatly combed.

"Miss Nariko?" he quietly asked. The older one softly bowed to show respect towards her. "Is it true that you are in need of a tutor?" The shorter one glanced at him, and sluggishly nodded her head.

"Yeah, for Mathematics. I think I signed up for one the other day. Why, are you a tutor?" Nariko questioned. "I don't know if I have time right now, but maybe later." She tilted her head in bewilderment as he opened up his mouth to speak.

"Indeed I am." The youth bowed once again while softly grinning. "My name is Minowa, and I can do an introduction session with you just for today. It won't take long. I have the classroom ready for you." Nariko sighed with hesitation knowing that Jirou would be there at any minute expecting to see her.

"Alright. Let me send a text message real quick, and then I will go with you," she explained. The lass took out her silver cell phone from her right uniform jacket pocket, and sent the following electronic message.

"Hey. Sorry. I'll meet you later. I have to study with a tutor. –Nariko"

With a frown she shut the device, and stuffed it into her pocket. Minowa remained silent and turned away before leading her down the long school hallway. They arrived at a nearby classroom as he stood beside the instructor's desk.

"Please sit down," Minowa gently ordered. Nariko approached the front row of the desks, and slipped onto the chair directly in the center. She had her backpack with her, in which she put the top of it onto the silver hook that was on the right side of the desk. She then took out a binder full of paper, and a pencil. Minowa stood in front of the blackboard imitating the teacher as he put his own Mathematics textbook onto the professor's desk.

"Now, these are the rules for my tutoring sessions," he stated with sternness. "Get a question right, and we move on to the next question. Get a question wrong and you will be severely punished. You have five minutes for each problem, and if you run out of time then the answer will be marked as incorrect. Come up and write your answer on the board whenever you're ready." Nariko's eyes widened in horror at his remark as her thighs suddenly sat close together in anxiousness. "I know it's harsh, but I'm only trying to help you study for the upcoming midterm."

"Yes, Sir," Nariko muttered with seriousness. Minowa began the tutoring, and picked up the petite piece of white chalk that was sitting on the metal beneath the chalkboard. He wrote a problem on it. "Uh, I think this is it." Minowa shook his head in dismay, and chortled to himself.

"Sorry, Miss, that's incorrect," he coolly replied. "Now I have to chastise you." He suddenly grasped the front of her body as she let out a loud yelp of consternation. Her breasts were being heavily provoked as her arms went directly into the air. "This won't do." He groped several more times before leaning his right thigh between her two legs.

"W-what are you doing?" Nariko gasped. Her cheeks were pinkish with embarrassment as Jirou could see her leaning against the teacher's desk. "This is sexual harassment! You will get expelled!" Minowa concealed her mouth with his own as he deeply pressed his lips against hers. The female student was attempting to resist the affection, but her body was trembling as if desiring for more.

"Mmm…" Minowa thrashed his tongue deep into her mouth as he continued to squeeze her boobs with both of his hands. She released a lament or two as the sensual sounds were causing his manhood to react. The tutor removed himself with a big breath of awe. "It can't be. I can feel your soul hungering for more. It wants this to pervade it so intensely." Minowa's eyes glanced down as if hinting at his obscured occupancy. Nariko seemed rather speechless by the antagonist's claim, and was rather perplexed.

"Let's see what the issue is here," Minowa continued. "I will fix your situation for you. It's probably unjust from all of the attention that you are receiving from up here." Minowa was taunting the lass with his words, or striving to get her to confess that his upward pestering was causing her to crave more between the thighs. "But first let's try another math question. Get it right and I will spare you. Get it wrong and I will continue what I have begun."

"This entire session is so immoral," Nariko snapped. The instructor had written something on the board as Nariko stood there for a while with ponderous uneasiness. She wanted to admit that she was seeing another man, but she did not want to lose the secrecy of the relationship. The first few minutes passed as Nariko was too full of various emotions to properly concentrate. She marked something with the chalk, but was immediately pushed onto the teacher's rotating cushioned chair of a jet-black color.

"Nope, I'm sorry," Minowa growled. "Looks like I get to touch you a bit more after all!" The pervert plunged his hands onto her thighs, and spread them apart. She loudly hollered in discomfort as the male student shifted his right hand forward, and began to press against the wet spot that was forming along the inside of the pink panties with his two fingers. "What is this? I must repair this right away."

"No! N-Not there!" Nariko shrieked. "Your fingers are touching something that should not be disturbed!" Thoughts of Jirou passed through her mind, as a part of her craved Minowa's intense pleasuring, but the other part comprehended the betrayal of playing along.

"Are you sure? Your flesh will feel worse if I don't do anything," Minowa inquired of her. "Sometimes withdraw causes headaches, depression, or even stronger urges." He could feel his presence sinking into her feminine opening. "Alright. Time for the third question." He withdrew his hands and stood up as he wrote with the chalk once more. However, Nariko was having difficulty getting out of the chair. She slowly got up as she was staggering due to her quaking thighs. "It won't be just my fingers if you keep screwing up."

"Hmph!" Nariko still had the outward looks of anger towards him, but it was obvious that his aggressive charm was appealing to her. She wrote her answer after a few minutes of contemplation, but was unexpectedly thrown against the wall with her hands gripping the metal piece of the chalkboard, and her back facing the imposter. "H-hey!"

"No! No! No! This just won't do!" Minowa exclaimed with a roar. "Maybe this will persuade you to get the next answer right!" He stepped directly behind her, and pulled her panties towards the floor. His right index finger plunged into her exposed feminine opening as she let out an uncontrollable wail. "I would do your precious rump too, but I don't want to get myself filthy."

"Stop it! Don't! Take your fingers out of me, please!" Nariko demanded. Minowa ignored her cries for assistance, and continued to strike her pussy with his right hand. Like predicted Minowa's own dick was springing with life within his uniform pants. His left hand unzipped the attire, and unveiled the pink condom covered groin.

"Remove them so that I can penetrate you sooner? Alright I second that." Minowa was sneering with delight as he paused like so. "Answer this fourth question correctly, and I will spare you. If not then you will feel something very hot and very big within your petite physique." He wrote over her head as she sluggishly glanced up to see the next equation.

"That's not what I meant…" Nariko sighed. She barely had the strength to raise her right hand as she sloppily wrote her response onto the space above her hair. She wasn't even able to focus at this point as she could feel the rubbery tip of his penis already in position directly beneath her feminine opening. She had failed, and Minowa had already won when it came to facing the conclusion of the situation.

"Wrong! It doesn't seem like you're even trying the mathematics at this point!" Minowa barked. "You're getting them wrong on purpose so that you can feel me within you!" With a rigid thrust forward of the hips he felt the nip of his cock plunge into her pussy from behind. She loudly whined as the thick insertion plummeted deeply into her. "I would ask you to do a fifth question to prevent me from cumming into you, but at this rate I shouldn't even bother!" He rammed into her inwardly and outwardly as her walls were opening up a bit more with each forward thrust. She could feel his viscosity getting deeper and deeper with each ram of his waist.

"No! Don't cum inside of me!" she sobbed. The two students were moaning, gasping, perspiring, blushing, and feeling the indulgence beginning to intensify.

"I think it's too late to hold back now," Minowa mumbled. "Oh, I can feel it beginning to rage within the spheres of my groin. Something very churned and torrid is initially boiling in them!" Nariko's body was swaying after each movement of his penis within her.

"Ngh!" Nariko wasn't saying much except for low moaning. She could feel his condom like skin reaching her deepest corner. He was firmly ramming his dick into her from behind as she could see his balls swinging about directly beneath his hardened groin. 'I'm going to cum soon too, but I don't want to admit it to him.'

"If you have something to say you might as well let it loose," Minowa teetered with glee. "It's just the two of us here, and I keep everything that happens to myself. Plus, I'm sure that you would want to retort at the same time that I do." Nariko ignored his comment, and continued to feel the dick rasp against her deepest edges. Its surface was easily slipping through her inner walls.

"Well, either way, let's wrap this up, and finish this." Nariko was still not vocally responding, and continued to endure the uncalled-for intercourse. "Oh, here it comes! That marvelous pop of the orgasm! I'm cu-cumming!" He then gripped his hands onto her waist and held her close to him as he felt his dick spring back before immensely swelling. It then shot forward and began to ejaculate as the hot semen was quickly filling up within the barrier of the condom. "Oh, it's so hot! Can you feel it, Nariko?"

"Ah!" Nariko also came as she sensed the man's seed inflating the condom that was inside of her. It continued to grow in size as he exploded several more times with a long lasting flow just like a fountain springing forth. The orgasm tingled from head to toe with tenfold amounts of sexual relief for both of the students.

"All done. That wasn't so bad," Minowa announced. "Now, if I were truly an awful guy I would urinate into the condom, and use you as a personal toilet. But, I don't want to risk ripping it, so I'll take it out now before I change my mind." Nariko and Minowa released loud grunts as the two-inch thick and four-inch long condom was tugged out of the tight feminine entrance. "Let's clean you up, and take you to the nurse. I can't let anyone see you like this after my excellent tutoring." Minowa took out a white towel from his backpack, and wiped the both of them clean. He replaced Nariko's panties, put their belongings away, and placed both bags onto his back.

"I have to admit. I got jealous seeing you getting screwed by a different man," Minowa began to explain. "Your beloved boyfriend, wow, watching him give you such a weak cream pie motivated me to find you, and to show you how much stronger I am compared to him. I saw your name on the school board, and I just had to see you in person. I am an actual mathematics tutor, but you really are so gullible to just go along with it like that. If you were truly loyal to him you would have run away the moment that I first touched you."

"You jerk!" Nariko sneered. "None of this changed how I feel about him!" Minowa laughed and grasped her shoulders while pushing her towards the hallway. "Let go of me! I will report you, and get you expelled!"

"Nariko?" a voice interrupted. The both of them looked ahead to see Jirou standing there with his mouth wide open in awe. "What are you doing with this guy?"

"This must be the boyfriend," Minowa frowned. "Make him take you to the nurse's office for me." She was dropped onto the floor, as the male student departed from the scene in a rush. Her insides were throbbing with various emotions.

"What happened?" Jirou questioned. She glanced up to see him standing there with a confused expression upon his face. "What are you doing here?" He quickly got to her side, and squatted while putting his left arm around her.

"The guy, Minowa, he violated me," she answered with tears filling her eyes. "He saw us having sex in the basement classroom, got envious of you, and pretended to tutor me. I got every question wrong, and he would sexually punish me for it. I'm really sorry. I still love you, and he tried to persuade me that he was better than you were, but he wasn't. I just didn't imagine all of that happening, and it went by so quickly. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me. He was extremely aggressive."

"It's okay," Jirou said while attempting to comfort her. "I love you, too, and you're not a cheater. It's his fault for targeting you like that." He embraced her with a hug, as she silently sobbed within his grasp.

"It was my idea though to do it in public," Nariko whined. "Let's do it at my house from now on to make sure that this doesn't happen again, but at this moment I really need to see the nurse." Jirou let go, and seized her arms while pulling her up from the floor. "Are you in the mood?"

"Huh?" Jirou was confused for a brief second, but realized that he was showing off his obnoxious bulge that was sitting between his upper thighs. "Oh, I took the pill, and hoped to see you right after you were done tutoring. I-I'll wait for you to recover first." Nariko sarcastically chuckled, and simply nodded her head. The two students wobbled towards the health office, as they both implored for aid.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. The Nurse

Chapter Nine: The School Nurse

Nariko was lying across one of the pale beds of the nurse's office, and stared up at the white tiled ceiling. She had a matching bleached curtain all around her as she was left in privacy. She had tears strolling down her cheeks, as she was glad that Minowa had protection, but she felt guilty for being forced into the entire situation itself. She heard faint footsteps as the curtain was opened up.

"Oh, it's you," Nariko sighed. Standing there was Jirou with his backpack along his back, and an expression of concern across his face.

"Are you okay? Should I report Minowa to the principal?" Jirou wondered. He was emotionally shaken up, but his manhood was still throbbing between his thighs due to the drug's influence.

"No. It's fine. I'll go and tell the principal later myself about it. Right now I feel like some rest and thinking will help," Nariko sighed. "I'm sorry that you'll have to be like that for a while." Jirou grasped her right hand with his own, and held it for a while.

"I see. Yes, I'll stay here, and take you home when you're ready to leave," the male student uttered with a bit of comfort. "What would you like to think about? I'm all ears if you would like to discuss about it." Jirou was trying to show how worried he was, but deep down he felt anxious to have her relieve his own issue.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I'm just contemplating about how great of a boyfriend you are," she stammered while softly crying. "It felt so wrong to have another man inside of me. I just feel guilty for stumbling into this particular situation."

"You're welcome. I care about you, Nariko," Jirou uttered. "Lesson learned, right? Risks have both positive and negative outcomes. We both enjoyed doing it in the classroom. Now, sleep for a bit, and forget about Minowa." The girlfriend nodded her head, and shut her eyes, as he stepped out of the curtained area. The youth sat down on a nearby metal chair with a white cushion on it. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all pallid colored as well. The area was about fifteen feet wide and fifty feet long. There was another curtain-covered bed on Nariko's right hand side. He sat and pondered for a while as the wheezes eventually died down.

The nurse stepped into the office, as she was about five foot five inches tall with blond colored hair that was in a side ponytail on the right side of her neck. She was wearing a nursing uniform of a laboratory like coat of an elegant white tone. Beneath it was a matching blouse with short sleeves, and a mini tight fitting pencil black skirt that went down to her knees. She was wearing tanned stockings with black high-heeled shoes that caused loud tapping noises along the smooth flooring with each step. Jirou watched from afar as the nurse stepped into the curtained area where Nariko was silently slumbering.

'Oh,' the male student gasped. Jirou's head suddenly jerked up as he could feel like amorous thoughts circling within his mind. 'I could ask the nurse for a physical examination, just like the Hentai games, and then violate her to relieve my sexual pain! That's perfect! I even have a condom in my bag for protection.' The young man stood up and waited for the prey to appear. While he was at a standstill he reached into his backpack after unzipping the main section of it, grasped the pink condom from the bottom of it, and shoved the item into his right pants pocket. He swiftly zipped up the attire, and stood up straight. She sauntered out of the enclosed area as her nametag showed the name Chiho.

"Are you a friend of Nariko?" Chiho wondered as she walked towards him. He slowly nodded his head and changed his expression to show that he was upset about the issue. "She's fine and just dozing off for a bit. I would be shaken up as well though if someone was aggressive like that towards me." Jirou ignored her last statement, and sat on the same chair from before. "How may I help you?"

"I would like an e-examination," Jirou retorted with a smirk. "I would like some advice in relation to a certain issue that I may have." Chiho raised up her right hand, and pointed towards the bed that was to his right or on the opposite side of the room as Nariko was. He got up, and sat on the edge of the bed as the sheets and mattress was plain white. His lower thighs barely dangled above the floor as his shoes reached the tiled ground.

"What is your name, and what is the problem?" Chiho inquired. She followed him and stood two feet away from him as he grimaced as if he was in discomfort or feeling perplexed. He pointed his right hand towards where his fully erect manhood was, as she tilted her heads towards the left to signal that she was rather confused about his accusation. "You would like me to examine your penis?"

"That's correct, Miss Chiho," Jirou nodded. "My name is Jirou. I took a drug because I thought that I would- It's been bothering me for quite a while. Could you please take a look at it for me, and take away the side effects?" He clasped his hands together as if begging the nurse to listen to his plea. She stared at his waist for a while and let out a ponderous sigh.

"This is a highly unusual request, but yes I can medically inspect it for you," she responded with hesitation in her voice. "Please remove your uniform for me." Chiho walked around the bed, and pulled out the curtains from above that were hanging on a metal rod to shield them from outsiders or to give the two of them some privacy. She heard the unbuckling belt, the unwinding zipper, and the shoes being untied, as a thud of clothes landed onto the floor. Jirou sat there completely naked as his groin was throbbing while hovering above his upper thighs.

'Yes, that's it,' Jirou thought to himself with a chortle. Chiho sat between his legs, and extended both of her hands forward. She grasped his cock as he let out an astonishing wheeze, and a bellowing moan. 'Oh, a woman's handling feels so grand! I'm going to instantly harden, and maybe even cum!' Like the words that rang through his mind his dick sprung with life between her fingers, and completely pounded upwards with upright stiffness. His cheeks were reddened and his body was warming up from head to toe especially beneath her touch.

"Well, that seems completely normal," Chiho seriously stated. "I'm sorry. I seemed to have caused an arousing reaction from you. Are you sure that you would like to go through with this?" Jirou nodded his head and held in a groan as he hoped that she would continue. "Alright. I hope you don't have a lover or a relative that would be offended if he or she found out about your visit here."

"N-no it's fine!" he razzed. "A-are you in a relationship w-with anyone?" She shook her head, as he felt relieved by her response, which clarified that his fantasy would not be ruining any other acquaintances, except for Nariko, but he was going through with it to make use of the drug's effects rather than to let it be in vain. "T-that's interesting. You're really n-nice." Chiho continued to stroke his penis as he let out a rumbling moan of delight. "I-is there something wrong with me?"

"Thank you. I'm not sure just yet. Please relax." The nurse cupped his balls with her left hand while constricting his cock with her right hand. The double combination caused a wave of indulgence to overwhelm him, in which he sensed that several more minutes of her caressing would make him sexually go over the edge. He gripped the end of the mattress with both of his hands to stop him from falling over.

"You seem to be very healthy so far," Chiho uttered. "I can tell that you are very active with it. Your sensitivity is elevated. Do it too many times though and it will take longer to react, or it will relapse." Jirou attempted to keep his mouth shut as her intense fingering caused his body to desire to respond vocally, but he did not want to awake the nearby student.

'Here it comes! Agh! I-I'm cumming!' Jirou jerked his head back as he could feel his waist trembling, his dick throbbing, and his thighs squirming as if the orgasm was about to burst. 'Just a bit more!' Her fingers were squeezing, compressing, gripping, and stroking the hardened groin. However, the situation was climatic due to the lack of a feminine tap for so long for him.

"Are you about to-" Before she could finish her statement the penis shot forward, the hot pale sticky semen exploding from the tip of it, and most of it landing onto her fingers. Some of the ooze sprayed the sheets of the bed, his legs, and the floor. Two more bursts were fired as he released a full-blown lament of pleasure, as he felt physical alleviation from the orgasm's rage.

"I-I am so sorry!" Jirou apologized with widened eyes. "I didn't mean to do that!" His words were deceitful, as he had hoped to go that far the entire time. However, getting himself into her from behind or the front would be the most difficult challenge. His penis did not shrink, and was still rather upright. The nurse was also blushing in embarrassment as she withdrew her hands, and frowned while glancing at the young man's vile mess.

"It's okay. I can clean the sheets after you leave," she explained. "I think that the drug hasn't expired yet." She stood up as if she was about to wander off, but he quickly grabbed her right wrist with his left hand. "H-huh?"

"No! Don't go!" he demanded. "It's my turn to treat you now! I have to ease your hunger somehow!" The student leaned forward, seized his pants, and removed the condom from the pocket. "See? I brought this to protect you." The medical manager's eyes gazed at the thin object as he held it up with his right hand.

"I can't do that especially with a student," Chiho whispered. "I think you should go and see the guidance counselor. He or she will be able to help you control your inward and carnal desires." Jirou growled with anger as he thrashed his hands forward while dropping the condom onto the floor, and landed atop of her with his hands grasping her breasts. The curtain was still around them as they were lying directly beside the bed.

"Come on. This won't take long," Jirou grinned. "I used the drug just for a moment like this to spend it with a beautiful woman like yourself. Or, do you prefer that I feel its influence while writhing in discomfort?" He continued to squeeze her boobs as his semen-covered dick was directly over her white panties. Her skirt had flown upwards as his balls were holding it down from above. His right hand stretched forward, and seized the condom from the floor.

"I suppose I can make this one exception," Chiho mumbled. 'I know how wrong this is, but my duty as a nurse is to comfort those who need assistance, and he clearly desires my attention.' She watched as he put both of his hands onto the pink item, ripped it open, and put the rubbery cloth onto his dick, which was already springing upwards towards the ceiling once again. He grasped the penis and pressed the tip against her panties as she let out a discomforting groan.

"Good," he teetered. "Relax." His left hand pulled her underwear away from her thighs as her pussy was exposed. He eased the rubbery cock onto it, and thrust it into her directly. They both loudly moaned in sync as he loved the feeling of her warm walls suckling onto his presence, and she was surprised to feel such a rigid penetration deep within her so rapidly.

"I can feel you reaching deeply inside of me," Chiho whispered. Jirou began to thrust his hips back and forth, in which his penis went inwardly and outwardly through her feminine opening. A part of him felt uneasy due to her position as a school employee, but the other half couldn't stop, and had to complete the intercourse at all costs. His hands clutched her bosom and his thighs were on top of hers. He went briskly and firmly with the tip reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"What's your favorite position? I hope it's Missionary." Jirou laughed as his face was about a foot away from hers, in which she was staring towards the left with reddened cheeks. He could feel her body opening up to him as he rammed her from the front while in the missionary position. "I'm going to cum directly into you, but fortunately for you the condom will shield you from my lust."

"Yes, that will slim the risk." Chiho's thighs were widened as she could feel his balls swaying or pressing against her own body. Each thrash of his dick would cause an odd sound of slippery contact. She too was about to cum as he was violating her at full throttle.

"Here it comes, Miss Chiho!" Jirou wailed. "I'm cumming just for you!" The male student held himself within her, his insertion beginning to swell, and felt the ejaculation erupt into the condom. However, she could still feel the heat from it, as she too came. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" The flow felt like a river of tenfold voluptuousness as it coursed through his body and into her own. It lasted for about a dozen seconds, causing the contraceptive to split apart, in which he then removed himself from her completely with the torn condom. "Don't you feel better now, Miss Chiho? I'm so amazing at this." His dick returned to normal size as he began to put his uniform back on over his dirtied skin.

"I restored you, so you may now go," Chiho answered. Jirou nodded and was barely dressed as he scooped up all of his belongings, ran for the exit, and didn't look back. He fortunately made it into the men's restroom that was across from the office, and stood in one of the stalls. He dropped his stuff onto the floor and shut the stall door with his right hand as he began to tremble with worry.

'What have I done?' Jirou wondered. 'I could seriously get expelled for violating the nurse, and it was just for forbidden pleasure. Ugh. I got too desperate.' He sluggishly got into his uniform and sat on the toilet seat for a while as he pondered about the possible consequences. Chiho could report him to the principal whom would kick him out of school for sexual harassment, in which his family would shun him for such harsh transgressions. Nariko would find out, and break up with him for cheating even though he only did it because of the vile pill. The thoughts tumbled throughout his mind for quite a while.

Meanwhile, Chiho called the principal from her personal office, and explained what had happened during the past hour or so. She told the principal that a student named Minowa had sexually harassed Nariko, Nariko's friend named Jirou came with her to the office, needed medical assistance in relation to a sexual drug, in which she went along with his misdeeds to nourish him knowing that it was wrong. She accepted a resignation of her position, but reported both Minowa and Jirou's names to the principal herself for trial. School security was called to the principal's office, as an announcement was spoken over the school's system.

" _Jirou, Minowa, and Nariko. Please come to the principal's office immediately."_

'What?' Jirou was still sitting in the restroom, as the speaker shouted those very words into his ears. He perked up and released a loud gasp, as he suddenly felt fright overcome him. 'Oh no! Chiho must have told the principal what happened! I'm in big trouble!' Jirou pondered for a moment desperately wondering what his options were, or how he could avoid the consequences, but he could never permanently avoid school. The male student decided to go, in which he exited from the restroom stall, and arrived at the principal's office several minutes later. Security guards were standing two feet away from the opening on both sides, which made him feel very dismayed.

The principal was named Principal Lilan, in which he had never seen her in person, but he had heard her voice before for various announcements. The wooden door within the hallway opened up to a wide office like area. A bookshelf was in the back, which was stacked full of papers. Some trophies or plaques rested along the walls. A cinnamon toned desk sat in the center of the room with a rolling black chair behind it. Four wooden chairs with purple cushions sat in front of the main furniture. White walls and ceilings surrounded him along with a matching violet carpet to bring it all together. A window was to the left with heavy white curtains lying over it for privacy. Minowa was sitting on the far left, Chiho to his right, and Nariko to her right. Principal Lilan was sitting on the rolling chair with a serious expression upon her face.

"Jirou, sit down, please," Principal Lilan stated. The woman was about thirty years old with a height of five feet six inches, and dark brown hair that was tied up into a bun. She was wearing a silver suit with a pencil skirt and a tidy jacket. Her black heeled shoes were tapping against the solid carpeting below her entire being, as if she was intensely angry. Jirou sat beside Nariko, in which he did not feel comfortable to even glance at her.

"You four are witnesses to a serious crime known as sexual harassment," Principal Lilan began to explain. "I will tell you the report that I have received, and if anything is incorrect please let me know afterwards. First, the two students, Nariko and Jirou, are assigned for a school project. The project becomes a serious friendship. Said relationship carries out in a classroom where Minowa sees the transaction, and instead of reporting it decides to assault Nariko while pretending to be a mathematics tutor. Jirou finds the two students, and takes Nariko to Chiho's office. Chiho tends to Nariko, but Jirou takes the opportunity to perform a misconduct with Chiho while his girlfriend Nariko is asleep. Jirou leaves the scene, Chiho reports everything to me, and all four of you arrived here. Is that correct?"

"Yes." All four of them responded. Nariko looked at Jirou for a brief moment, but shook her head while softly sighing. Chiho and Minowa simply stared straight ahead at the young woman.

"Okay. Chiho and I have already discussed a resignation, but for the three of you I am very disappointed to have to disturb your education like this," the lady continued. "Nariko, you are being punished for carrying out your love life at school rather than at a private location like your home or a love hotel. Minowa, you are troubled for violating Nariko instead of confessing your feelings to a school guidance counselor, and receiving the appropriate assistance. Jirou, you took a dangerous sexual drug, you also performed such immorality while in a public location, and used Chiho like a sexual toy. You too should have done it all elsewhere, and you should not have taken a pill without permission from a doctor. Therefore, the three of you will be expelled. Your parents have been notified, and you will be taken to court."

"Yes, Ma'am," Minowa wept. Chiho simply nodded her head while both Nariko and Jirou continued to feel the guilt overwhelm them. The door opened up, as a male security guard stood behind Minowa, the student stood up, and they both exited the room. Chiho also departed, as the two students remained.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Jirou," Nariko muttered beneath her breath, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough for the other participant to miss. "You did it because of the drug? No, you did it because you were desperate. I don't want to talk to you ever again." Jirou spoke up anyway regardless of the serious aurora within that very office.

"I got addicted to it, yes," he admitted. "But, I love you, Nariko. I got impatient and thought that doing it with Miss Chiho wouldn't affect our relationship." He felt his eyes begin to blur as tears strolled down his cheeks. "I used the drug to improve my mood so that I could satisfy you even more."

"Just because my situation was out of control didn't mean that you had to utilize the capsule as an excuse to do it anyway," Nariko retorted with a sneer. "I hope your expulsion helps you to realize that girls are not just tools, and that love isn't just about sex. You have to think about your consequences, too, rather than just going through with the motions or feelings. Yes, Minowa was the result of my risk. Doing it with a school employee is forbidden in real life. There are realistic boundaries that you need to understand, and that you have seemed to have thrown away after playing so many fantasy games."

"Nariko, I-" Jirou felt hands grip onto his shoulders, as he got up to see the second security officer there directly behind him to take him away. Without saying anything else he exited the principal's office, and took one last glance at his former studying partner before losing her forever.

End of Chapter Nine

The End


End file.
